


Promise of Tomorrow

by crispybacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Past Character Death, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybacon/pseuds/crispybacon
Summary: Steve is turning 30 in two days and is a sexually repressed and closeted paramedic. On his birthday, he meets the one and only genius billionaire - Tony Stark. Can Steve get over his excuses and finally admit to who he's always been inside? Or will life be "too complicated" to have any fun?AU with no superheroes





	1. Chapter 1

Two days before his thirtieth birthday and his friends were still trying to convince him to do something special about it. He had explained, numerous times, that he didn’t want to celebrate it and would rather just work through the day. They had taken it upon themselves to try and plan a party and even tried to get someone to cover Steve’s 24 hour shift that day – but he still refused.

 

Even as a kid he didn’t care about his birthday, never understood why some people wanted the world to shut down to praise them for something that literally everyone had.

 

So here he was, sitting in the station at the end of his shift, listening to his friends do their best to convince him to at least get a drink to celebrate.

 

“I don’t drink, Nat,” he said, ignoring the eye roll the red head threw at him.

 

“We’re not asking you to get shit-faced, just a drink to celebrate!” Clint offered as he sat next to Natasha on the couch.

 

“Come on Steve, the stars have aligned for this! You have no responsibilities, Sharon offered to take your shift, what actual excuse do you have?” Sam asked as he finished cleaning their station before the next medics came in.

 

“Guys, really, I appreciate it. But I would really rather work,” Steve said after giving the three some pointed eye contact. His friends collectively groaned but didn’t press the matter any further, especially when they were no longer the only ones in the station.

 

“What are you homos talking about?” Brock Rumlow said as he made his way to join the group, followed by his partner Kyle who laughed loudly at the man’s question.

 

“Steve’s turning 30 in two days and doesn’t want to get a drink with us,” Clint explained as Steve felt himself fume a little.

 

                To be fair, no one knew.

 

Steve himself had been fighting with who he was for the last 29 years, so it wasn’t like Rumlow was targeting him specifically. He was an asshole with zero sensitivity who regularly threw homophobic slurs around cause it’d get the occasional laugh. Not from his friends, who at the most would offer an amused smile towards the guy. But other medics and EMTs at the station thought he was hilarious – and so it made it cement his idea of staying in the closet. Plus his life was complicated enough at the moment, and if he’d survived 29 years of not telling anyone his true self…well…he could always keep it in a little longer.

 

“Sounds like what you need Rogers is to get laid,” Rumlow said with a laugh. “A drink could help you loosen up enough to actually talk to a woman. God knows how long it’s been since you stuck your dick in a nice piece of ass.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Brock,” Nat said exasperatedly. “Your fragile ego is literally suffocating the entire room.” She got up and grabbed her stuff to head out.

 

“Looks he’s not the only one who needs to get laid. Happy to lend you my services, Romanoff,” Rumlow sneered at her as she offered him a middle finger in response.

 

“Watch it Rumlow,” Clint said as he also got his stuff to leave.

 

“I’m teasing!” Brock offered. “Can’t take a joke…”

 

“I think it has to be funny, to be considered a joke,” Sam offered as he finally stood up and stretched to go home.

 

“What crawled up your collective asses? Tough shift?” the man asked more sincerely as Sam waved and made his exit. Steve took pity on the guy, and seeing as he was the only one left, felt kinda obligated to answer.

 

“Nah, just long,” he offered as he stood up and stretched.

 

“So you’re really not doing anything for your birthday, huh?”

 

“Just working,” Steve said with a small smile.

 

“Isn’t the kid gone? You should take advantage of that and have fun for once, Rogers. I’m serious, I’ll be your wingman if you need help finding some good pussy.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m just working that day. Have a good shift man,” Steve said as he made his way out, thinking maybe Rumlow wasn’t as shitty as he thought.

 

And then he heard the gay jokes at his expense as the door closed.

 

* * *

 

He felt his phone vibrate throughout the night and opted to not check it, glad for the distraction as Sam continued explaining to him _in detail_ how the prequels somehow ruined the sequels of whatever franchise he was talking about. He was glad Sam was his partner, only offering the man a “happy birthday” and paid for coffee. He nodded along and smiled until they got a call from dispatch.

 

                MALE, LATE 30s, INTOXICATED, SUFFERED BURNS FROM A 'FLAME THROWER' AND CUTS FROM BROKEN GLASS

 

Steve hit the sirens as they made their way to the given location.

 

“Holy shit this is the Stark Mansion,” Sam said as they both stared in awe of the building. Steve parked the ambulance in the front entrance as the two grabbed their gear and the stretcher.

 

“Stark? Where do I know that name from?” Steve asked as Sam shot him an unimpressed look.

 

 “Tony Stark? Billionaire playboy? You’ve probably seen him on magazine covers in the grocery store, Mr. Lives-under-a-rock.”

 

“Focus Wilson,” Steve said playfully as they made their way to the top floor. The elevator doors opened upon a rather extravagant party, minus the music as the crowd broke away for the paramedics to come through. A tall and slim blonde made her way to them, introducing herself as Pepper Potts – the one who made the call.

 

“This way gentleman, our friend Jim suffered some burns and cuts from broken glass thanks to Mr. Can’t-hold-his-liquor!” she finished with a yell in the direction behind them as they stopped in front of the man sitting on the ground. Sam squatted down next to the patient as a loud slurred voice responded to the woman.

 

“HEY! I----I wasn’t the one who broke the glass!” yelled the short brunette who made his way into view. Steve immediately became distracted at the sight of the beautiful olive-skinned man stumbling his way over to the group. He recognized him from the magazines, hair a little messy from drinking but still rocking a well tailored suit.

 

“You were exactly the one who broke the glass by playing with your stupid robots when you’re drunk!” Pepper exclaimed, snapping Steve out of it as he helped the man with the cuts as Sam worked on the burns. He heard her escort the guests out of the room to give them more privacy.

 

“Hey, Pepper thas-not cool. His robots aren’t stupid,” the equally drunk but very calm patient said.

 

“Yeah Pepper! You’re not being very nice right now,” Mr. Stark said with a pout as he stumbled to sit by his friend’s side; suddenly aware of the blonde in front of him.

 

“Fuck me sideways, are you a real paramedic? There’s no way you don’t moonlight as a stripper,” the brunette said as Steve felt his ears turn red, embarrassment burning brighter when he heard Sam snort next to him.

 

“Anthony! Where are you manners? I’m sorry mister medic, ignore my very rude friend who is clearly more concerned about getting laid than his friend he ALMOST KILLED!” the man said as he winced in pain as Sam finished up the bandages.

 

“You’re just jealous cause you’re straight and boring. And I did not almost kill you! Okay? DUM-E almost killed you,” the brunette said as they heard a chirp come from somewhere in the room. “You sir are in timeout and therefore shall remain silent!” he yelled at no one in particular.

 

“I’m going to put you in timeout for being such a nuisance!” Pepper said as she made her way back into view. “He’ll be alright, right?”

 

“He’ll be fine, but he does have the option to be taken to the hospital if he wants to,” Sam said as Steve pointedly avoiding making eye contact with anyone.

 

“Minor burns and cuts, we gave him some pain meds so he should be fine,” Steve said finally looking at the woman and offering a smile – praying his voice sounded as confident as it did in his head.

 

“I can’t decide if you’re a knight in shining armor or an angel from heaven,” the brunette with a well cut goatee said as he stared dreamily at the blonde.

 

“Please tell me you haven’t been hitting on the nice paramedics,” Pepper said as she stared at the ceiling.

 

“Just the one! No offense handsome,” Mr. Stark said to Sam, “I’ve just got a thing for blondes, Pepper can vouch for that.”

 

“And yet I won’t.”

 

“Keep it in your pants man,” James said as Sam helped him stand.

 

“I really am sorry about this, he’s drunk and well…I’d say he wasn’t usually this candid but then I’d be lying,” she said as she moved to smack the back of the brunette’s head.

 

“Ow! Hey! What do you expect of me when an Adonis shows up in my house?” the brunette said, smiling as he heard Sam laugh next to Steve. He shot his partner a glare and was disappointed when the man just kept smiling.

 

“I expect you to behave yourself,” the exasperated woman said as she offered Steve another apology. “Can I show you gentleman to the door before a harassment lawsuit gets filed?”

 

“We’ve dealt with plenty of horny drunks before ma’am,” Sam said as he gathered his equipment, getting a laugh from the injured man and a scoff from the brunette.

 

 “We were celebrating! What you guys don’t have a reason to celebrate?” Mr. Stark said accusingly.

 

“Actually, it’s his birthday today,” the traitor friend replied, not looking at all bothered when Steve sent another glare his way.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” the brunette said as he quickly stood up and threw his hands in the hair. “Why are you spending it working? Come on, I’ll fix you a drink.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark but we should be getting back,” Steve said even as he felt his cheeks warm at the implication.

 

“Leave the poor man alone Tony, they need to get back to saving people,” the burnt man said with a sigh as he sat comfortably in a nearby chair.

 

“Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Sam said as Steve quickly followed him back to the elevator, blushing the entire way as he heard the man shout after them.

 

“I hate to watch you leave but I love to watch you OW PEPPER!”

 

* * *

 

“You should take it as a compliment man,” Sam offered as they pulled in to the station. “He’s not bad looking himself.”

 

“I’m not interested in men, Sam,” Steve said coolly as he got out of the ambulance.

 

“I didn’t say you were, just that it’s not a bad thing that one of People’s “Sexiest Men Alive” said you were attractive,” Sam said as he led the way into the station.

 

“Who are you guys talking about?” Clint asked as he ate some grapes on the couch.

 

“No one,” Steve said as he moved to sit next to him.

 

"We got called to the Stark Mansion...and Tony Stark was hitting on our Steve. I’m telling him to take the compliment,” Sam said matter-of-factly as he went to grab his food from the fridge.

 

“That dude’s hot Rogers, that is definitely a compliment,” Clint said nonchalantly as Nat nodded in agreement next to him.

 

“Hit on by a billionaire? Not too bad of a birthday, right Steve?” she said with a smirk as Sam made his way back into view; holding a trey of cupcakes lit up with candles.

 

“Speaking of birthdays…” Sam said with a smile as he placed the trey on the table between them. “Happy thirtieth man.”

 

They sang him happy birthday, passed around cupcakes and continued berating him about not celebrating. Not even when he got off at 8pm later that evening; he never understood how anyone has energy to go out and drink after a 24 hour shift.

 

Around 6pm he got a call from the station that flowers and balloons had arrived for him. He and Sam had just dropped a patient off at the hospital when his curiosity got the better of him. Sam smiled as they made their way back to the station, running ahead of Steve to check the note himself. He let his friend read the note as his inspected the bouquet of wild flowers.

 

“Hope I didn’t ruin your birthday, let me treat you to coffee sometime to apologize for my drunken behavior – TS. He even left his number,” Sam said impressed as he handed Steve the note and looked up at the blue balloons. Steve read it over several times as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

Just then Brock and his partner Kyle entered the station and immediately noticed the display for Steve.

 

“Oh shit, does Rogers have a secret admirer? What’s her name?” Rumlow asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Steve spoke up and lied.

 

“They’re from Joey, nothing to get excited about.” He avoided eye contact with Sam as the two men lost interest and went to the couch to lounge. He finally looked over at his friend and offered a snappy, “what?”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Sam said as he brought up his hands in surrender.

 

“I just don’t want any shit from Rumlow, is all,” Steve explained quietly. “Not like I’m going to call the guy.”

 

“Hey man, I didn’t say anything. Do what you want.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But you’re chicken shit if you don’t call him,” Sam whispered under his breath.

 

“Sam!” he whispered harshly, “I already told you I’m not gay.”

 

“So you’ve said,” Sam quipped back, brown eyes challenging Steve’s blue until the blonde eventually looked away.  He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as he continued ignoring his friend. This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now, especially at the end of his shift in front of homophobes.

 

“Sam,” Steve whispered, unable to form any other words. Luckily their radios went off and had them distracted by a call. When they got to the ambulance, he steeled himself to face his partner and friend as he started the engine.

 

“Look, I’d appreciate it if –”

 

“– Hey man, I’m sorry. I overstepped. I’ll drop it, okay?” Sam offered kindly as Steve smiled at him in appreciation. He figured it would be for the best, anyway.  He wanted to just get through his birthday so he could sleep all of this off.

 

* * *

 

Three days later and Steve’s staring at the note in his hand as he sits in his kitchen. It was his day off and he was thankful for that as he sipped his coffee and thought his life over.

 

He had a few weeks left to have the place to himself and debated back and forth whether he should throw the note out or not. For all he knew, it was just a nice gesture from an incredibly handsome billionaire. Nothing to read into or make any assumptions from.

 

But he _did_ hit on Steve and offered to take him to coffee…to apologize for hitting on him.

 

                _What’s the worst that could happen?_

_Seriously. It’s a phone call._

_And you’re a grown man._

_When’s the next chance you’ll have time to yourself like this?_

_You don’t even have to tell anyone at work._

_Worst case scenario, you get some free coffee out of it._

_Best case…well let’s not get our hopes up._

 

He stared at the note in one hand and noticed his cell phone had materialized in the other. He looked back and forth between the two for several moments longer.

 

Finally, he unlocked his phone and dialed the number, pressing the green button before he could chicken out.

 

He suddenly prayed for voicemail, realizing he hadn’t rehearsed to say anything should a human actually pick up.

 

The universe was not in his favor, as the line clicked and he heard a polite _“hello?”_

 

“Yeah, hi, this is um…Steve Rogers?” he closed his eyes tightly at his verbal inabilities, “the paramedic?”

 

_"Steve! Hey I’m so glad you called, I was starting to think I’d scared you off.”_

“No I…I just called to assure you there wasn’t any need to apologize, Mr. Stark,” he clenched his fists and wondered if punching himself in the face would be heard clearly over the phone.

 

 _"Mr. Stark was my father, please – call me Tony.”_ He felt himself relaxing at the words, able to hear the purr in the man’s voice that felt like a small wave rolling over him.

Steve couldn’t control his smile as he replied, “fine, Tony. There’s no need to apo–”

 

 _"– oh please, I was incredibly inappropriate!  Pepper lectured me for an hour about my behavior. Look, I owe you one. I offered coffee but honestly, I’d much rather buy you a drink...”_ There was a teasing in his voice that brought the pink out in Steve’s cheeks.

 

“I don’t drink,” he said without thinking, as it was always his automatic response but now seemed kind of rude in the moment. He didn’t have time to cringe as Tony continued talking unfazed.

 

“ _Coffee date then, what about tomorrow morning? Does that work for you? There’s this darling little café near your station – meet me there at 10?”_

“I didn’t say this was a date Mr. Stark,” Steve said, rolling his eyes fondly and smiling more than he has in weeks.

 

_"Of course not. Just two incredibly attractive men getting coffee together. Shit, gotta run, Pepper has murder eyes, see you tomorrow!”_

 

Steve felt a little bit of conversational whip-lash as he suddenly heard some beeps from his phone followed by silence. The smile stayed plastered on his face as the realization of what happened sunk in.

 

He pushed away any doubts and for just this moment, let himself be happy.

 

* * *

 

They were the only two customers in the café, making Steve think Tony had somehow done that on purpose. A polite young woman took their order as Steve did his best not to stare.

 

“I have to say, I’m kind of surprised you came. Thought maybe you’d chicken out,” Tony said as he leaned back against his chair.

 

“Or maybe you’re not as intimidating as you think you are,” Steve said, little surprised with his sass but rolling with it. Tony simply continued smiling, though it was starting to look a little predatory as the brunette crossed his legs.

 

“Well well well, beauty, brawn's **and** brains? You really are too good to be true.”

 

“Mr. Stark –”

 

“–Tony.”

 

“Tony , I should be straight with you…”

 

“I would counter the opposite…” Steve felt his blush spread to his ears and a smile quickly spread across his face.

 

“Look, I…” here Steve faltered in confidence. Luckily the waitress came back and gave them their drinks, Steve talking the opportunity to take a sip; and a deep breath to allow him to gather his thoughts.

 

“Thanks for the coffee, and the company, but honestly my life is just a little complicated right now…”

 

“Are you breaking up with me Steve?” Tony asked with a sly smile as he took his own sip of coffee.  Steve couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, wondering why he was fighting the warmth in his chest just sitting near this man.

 

“Come on, you can’t tell me you came all the way down here just to be polite? You’re clearly not after my money, unless this is some elaborate scheme…which I admit is working.”

 

“No, I do just fine as a paramedic.”

 

“I’m sure you do,” Tony said as Steve’s face once again burned. “What made you want to do that, by the way?” He took a breath and was thankful for the change in topic.

 

"I uh…liked helping people and knew it was something that was stable.” Tony stared unimpressed at him for a moment before actually scoffing.

 

“What?” Steve asked defensively.

 

“I don’t doubt you’re good at your job and enjoy it, but it’s obviously not what you want to be doing – right?” the brunette asked as he ordered himself another cup.

 

“What makes you so confident about that?”

 

“Well, for one thing you were completely distracted on the job – something I thankfully got to witness first hand…” Steve felt the shred of anger dissipate into laughter, enjoying hear Tony’s laugh join in. “Come on Steve, what was your dream job as a kid? Surely you didn’t want to be dealing with flammable drunks and horny billionaires?”

 

“Are those two mutually exclusive? I was actually surprised you didn’t also catch on fire…”

 

“Not the point! Come on, what did little Stevie wanna be when he grew up?” He took a moment to look at the brunette, finding it easier and easier to talk to him. And be near him. And imagine him without the well tailored suit.

 

“Why don’t you start? Did you always want to be a spoiled celebrity?”

 

“Spoiled implies I always get my way, and I don’t always get my way. Just…most of the time. And no I didn’t always want to run a fortune 500 company, numerous charities, or serve on the board of several non-profits. I did however dream of making robots, which is partly what I do in R&D. Also advanced weaponry for the military which is how my father started the company…I’m sorry am I boring you? Cause I’m boring myself just saying that.” Steve laughed easily with him, finding it easier to answer his original question.

 

“I wanted to be an artist,” he admitted before he lost the nerve. “I always loved drawing and painting as a kid…” his gaze drifted thinking back to that time. “Bucky used to call me “Picasney,” mix between Picasso and Disney.” He smiled at the memory, not realizing he had stopped talking until Tony brought him back.

 

“Who’s Bucky?” the brunette asked gently. _Shit,_ Steve thought to himself.

 

“Oh…my brother, he uh…he died a few years ago,” Steve said, always feeling that pang in his heart when he said it out loud.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, sounds like he was a good brother,” Tony said fondly. Steve looked back into those dark brown eyes and smiled appreciatively, nodding in response.

 

“You think I could ever…commission you for something?” the brunette asked with a smirk.

 

“Are you thinking of something inappropriate?” Steve shot back with a furrowed brow.

 

“…well I am now!” Tony said blinking in surprise, getting a laugh from the blonde. “No but seriously – depending on how good you are – I know plenty of spaces that could use some color. I would, of course, have to see your work before making any offers.”

 

“That makes sense…”

 

“Yeah so should we head to your place so I can see a few samples of your work or…?” Steve felt himself blush again as Tony just smiled wolfishly at him.

 

“Sorry, I don’t put out on the first date,” Steve apologized sarcastically. Tony simply smiled coolly back at him.

 

“Thought you said this wasn’t a date?” the brunette asked innocently. Steve’s jaw snapped shut and panic began to set in. “I’m sorry, you’re just very easy to tease. Like you said, this isn’t a date. Just two friends getting to know each other. I’d apologize but honestly I’m not that sorry, you’re even cuter when you blush.”

 

“Mr. Stark…”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Right, Tony, sorry. I just…like I said my life’s a little complicated right now…”

 

“Life’s always complicated, Steve. Doesn’t mean you should devoid yourself of fun.”

 

Steve honestly didn’t have a response for that, always using excuses to not put himself out there. Except now he really didn’t have one…and was currently sitting across from an incredibly attractive man who looked like he could see past Steve’s blue eyes and into his soul.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, I’m in no way trying to pressure you. For all I know you’re just an incredibly handsome straight man who was too polite to turn me down. Or, I did read the situation right, but you’re right and life’s too ‘complicated’ for you right now. Either way, I came here to apologize and now realize I’m not doing a great job of it…”

 

“You’re right…” Steve muttered, avoiding eye contact with the man.

 

“…about which part?” he heard Tony ask skeptically. Steve finally made eye contact again, taking another deep breath before continuing.

 

“You…read the situation right. I didn’t come down here to get free coffee or to try to lead you on or anything. I…” here he lost his words again. Why on Earth his brain couldn’t catch up to his heart was beyond frustrating.

 

“I’d like to see you again,” Steve said with as much confidence as he could muster, looking back into those chocolate brown eyes. Tony simply smiled back at him as the waitress brought the bill.

 

They ended up staying at the café for another hour and half, chatting away like they’ve known each other for years. And strangely enough, it feels like that even if he barely knew the man. It wasn’t until Tony’s phone went off several times in a row that either noticed the time or how late it had gotten. Tony generously paid the staff and thanked them for the privacy as the two made their way outside into the sunshine.

 

“So, can I buy you dinner sometime soon?” Tony asked as his car pulled up without anyone driving it.

 

“Well, you paid for the coffee, it’s only fair I pay for dinner,” Steve offered with a smile.

 

“You free Saturday evening?”

 

“I work until 8pm, but I’m off Sunday if you’re okay with a late dinner?” Tony’s predatory grin reappeared, looking like he wanted to make an inappropriate joke but quickly shook himself from it.

 

“Yeah, just…text me when and where and I’ll be there,” Tony said with a small smile as he stared at Steve a moment longer.

 

“Alright,” Steve confirmed, “then…it’s a date.” Tony’s smile grew as he nodded a goodbye and walked back to his car. He caught Steve staring, laughing a little before getting in.

 

Steve watched him drive away, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

 

* * *

 

 

He brought a change of clothes to shower and change into at the station, hoping none of his coworkers would notice. If Sam noticed, he didn’t say anything and just wished him a goodnight. He counted himself lucky no one else saw him.

 

Steve chose a quiet Italian restaurant that he hoped wouldn’t be crowded or draw any unwanted attention to Tony. He was already there waiting for Steve, having reserved a little booth in the back.

 

“Hello handsome,” the brunette said with a smile.

 

"Hey, sorry I’m a little late, our last patient was a little…difficult,” he said with a smile as he sat down and grabbed the menu.

 

“Not a problem,” he said as the waiter came forward to take their drink order.

 

They talked until closing time, Steve feeling his heart grow as they chatted easily into the late hours of the evening. He could probably draw Tony from memory, the somehow round and chiseled jaw line, the long eyelashes shielding the dark chocolate eyes, or the way they crinkle when he laughs, and those plump pink lips, which Steve didn’t notice he was practically gawking at until Tony pointedly licked said lips and smiled when he again made eye contact with him.

 

“I asked if you wanted to get out of here,” Tony said in a lower octave that had Steve glad he was already sitting down.

 

“I…” he faltered for the umpteenth time.

 

_Now or never, Rogers._

 

“You know…I didn’t really get to enjoy the view last time I was at your mansion…”

 

They manage to get to Tony’s car without bringing any attention to themselves. There weren’t many people around, but Steve suddenly felt self conscious actually considering what would happen if someone saw him get in the car with THE Tony Stark. Those thoughts quickly slipped from his mind as Tony placed a gentle hand on his knee the ride to his mansion.

 

Steve wasn’t technically inexperienced in the bedroom, it had just been a while. Like…’ten years’ been a while. Like he’s only had the one partner in college who was equally inexperienced. He did, however, teach Steve how to give a pretty good blow job. _Oh, Frederick._

 

His mind snaps back to the present when Tony attacks his lips the second the elevator doors closed. Steve suddenly takes initiative and pushes Tony back against the wall, gripping his shoulders and kissing him like his life depended on it. Tony let out a pleased little moan that had Steve quickly pushing their bodies together, each party seeing how excited the other was. Steve moved his hands from the man’s shoulders, down his back and gripped that perky little ass he’s been dreaming about for days. The shorter man let out another little moan that sent a shiver down Steve’s spine.

 

When the elevator doors dinged open, Tony once again took control and shoved Steve back into his entrance-way. They continued kissing as they also began taking off each other’s close, Steve only now realizing how badly he’d wanted this.

 

Needed this.

 

When they made it to the bedroom, they were both left only in their underwear…and Steve’s nerves began to set in again.

 

“Tony…”

 

“…yeah, keep saying my name, gorgeous.”

 

“Tony wait,” he said, taking a moment to hold him at shoulder’s length; and couldn’t help smiling when the brunette immediately pouted.

 

“Never mind, can we just…go kind of slow?” Steve asked, not letting his hands move from the man’s body. Tony’s demeanor suddenly changed, his brows furrowed with concern as he cocked his head to the side.

 

“Steve, are you a virgin?”

 

The blonde puffed out a laugh and dropped his hands to his sides.

 

“No, it’s just…” his cheeks blushed as he continued, “…been a while.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows raised, a teasing grin spreading across his face as he asked, “how long is a while?”

 

Steve’s nose scrunched up as he thought about it.

 

“Like…a decade?”

 

Tony’s jaw immediately and comically dropped, looking instantly offended on Steve’s behalf.

 

“Ten years?! Oh my god! That is…injustice in its highest form! A travesty! Well…it will be quite the challenge to assist you in playing catch up. But dammit that is a risk I am willing to take,” Tony said seriously, smiling at Steve when he snorted in laughter.

 

“How about,” the shorter man said as he gently grabbed Steve’s arms, pushing him back onto the bed, “you just let me take care of you tonight?” Steve fell back onto the enormous mattress, smiling as Tony crawled over to straddle him.

 

Tony returned the smile, leaning down to whisper in his ear “how does that sound, big guy?” A moan escaped the blonde’s lips before he brought his hands up to give Tony the filthiest kiss he could come up with.

 

* * *

 

 

Coming down from the most mind-shattering orgasm took him a while, but he was thankful for the steady weight on his chest slowly bringing him back to the land of the conscious.

 

“Fuck me,” Steve said in amazement.

 

“I just did,” Tony said defensively. Steve’s chest rumbled with laughter, increasing when the sexy man on top of him joined in.

 

His laughter died down at the realization of what this all meant.

 

                _Fuck…he was already head over fucking heels for this man._

               

He brought his arms to wrap around Tony, pulling him somehow closer into his embrace as the brunette snuggled his head into his neck.

 

* * *

 

They spent all of Sunday together; Steve actually found it painful to leave him that evening, knowing he had work Monday morning and needed to go to bed early.

 

By Monday afternoon, Natasha had cornered him in the station’s supply closet. 

 

“Who is it?” Natasha asked.

 

“Who’s what?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, who is it that you’re dating?”

 

“Why are you assuming I’m dating someone?”

 

“Dude…you _giggled_ earlier. You showered _after_ your shift was over Saturday, meaning you went out. Which you never do, which all leads me to believe you’re acting funny because you got laid and I wanna know who.”

 

He took a moment to mock glare at the witch slash detective, wondering if he was ready to actually answer that question. Tony had explained gently that this relationship would be led by Steve, he gets to steer how publicly this will all go. At least, what they both had actual control over. Tony helped him feel more comfortable in his own skin, which made Steve feel more feelings than he thought possible for another person. It was followed by a lot more sex – as Tony had proclaimed he was a man of his word. But Natasha was his friend, and maybe he owed her the truth.

 

“I…had _one date_ …with…Tony Stark.”

 

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, before a giant grin spread across his face.

 

“I knew it!” she cheered, immediately quieting when Steve flapped his arms in panic. “I freaking knew it,” she whispered in triumph – Steve unable to hide his smile in the shared excitement.

 

“Clint owes me $50.”

 

Panic shot its way up Steve’s spine.

 

“Who all participated in that conversation, Romanoff?” he gritted out.

 

“Hey, chill, Rogers. It was just me and Barton in the truck. Technically, there was a patient in the back but he was unconscious,” she said with a smile. Steve felt himself unhinge from her words, tension slowly leaving his body. He took a deep breath, remembering that she was not a threat – and was in fact a friend.

               

“Sorry, it’s just…I’m not exactly ‘out’ and…fucking Rumlow –”

 

“–you let me worry about Rumlow, okay? Steve…I think it’s great you found someone. And for the record, you’re not alone in… **this**. You should know…I’m…bi,” she confessed.

 

Her honesty warmed his heart, and gave him the courage to return the favor.

 

“Hi bi…I’m…gay,” he said, finding himself smiling at the words finally spoken aloud…and then quickly joining in on her laughter. The door to the closet suddenly opened revealing Clint, who looked confused at the two laughing in a closet.

 

“What’s going on in here?”

 

“Close the door,” Nat encouraged as his confused expression scrunched his face up more, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. Natasha looked over at Steve, giving him the opportunity to decide how they’d answer. He smiled back at her before turning back to Clint.

 

“Apparently you owe Nat $50,” he said with a small smile. Clint’s expression morphed from confusion, to anger before quickly returning the smile.

 

“Damn I really thought you were too scared to call him,” he said as he fished some cash out of his wallet and handed it over to Natasha.

 

“So everyone can tell I’m gay?” he asked, wondering how much the other medics knew.

 

“Just those who know you best,” Natasha reassured him, making Steve realize what he should probably do.

 

“I think I owe Sam an apology, I’ll see you guys later,” Steve said, relief washing over him as he made his way back to the common room. He found Sharon and Sam sitting next to each other, laughing over something before turning to smile at seeing Steve join them.

 

“There you are Rogers! What the hell man you said you’d buy me lunch,” Sam said accusingly, and without any ire as he also sported a huge grin.

 

“You’re right, come on. I’ll let you pick the place,” Steve said, extending his hand to help Sam off the couch. The other man quickly obliged, letting Steve pull him up before they both offered a quick bye to Sharon and made their way out of the station. There was a sandwich shop two blocks from the station and Steve didn’t have to ask the man to know where he’d choose to eat.

 

He looked around them, making sure no one was around before stopping Sam with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey I…I owe you an apology,” Steve said. Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he waited for Steve to continue.

 

“I…did end up calling him. We went out Saturday.”

 

Here’s the thing, he’s known Sam for a long time. He was the one who helped him become an EMT and studied with him to become a paramedic.  He’d always been kind, occasionally calling Rumlow out for being ignorant and never before tried to pressure him to date – unlike his other coworkers. Sam knew his situation better than anyone, having been there for Steve more times than he ever gave him credit for. So really, he shouldn’t have been nervous, but there was still that flutter of anxiety creeping up inside of him.

 

“You know what’d be an even better apology? A gift from your billionaire boyfriend, you’ve seen how old my car is right?” Steve threw his head back in laughter, smiling at his friend who had joined him, wondering momentarily if he was teasing or not.

 

“I’m happy for you, Steve,” Sam said a little more seriously, moving to clap the blonde on his shoulder.

 

Another wave of inner peace rolled over him, so incredibly thankful for his friends who made this so much easier on him.

 

* * *

 

Their second date was a private tour of a prestigious art exhibit, followed by a “quick ride” on a **private jet** to a Thai restaurant. Steve chastised him for spending so much money, assuring him his presence was “spoiling him enough.” He remembers Tony’s face scrunch up adorably, apparently he wasn’t used to not showing off to impress his dates.

 

Their third date was at Steve’s apartment, the blonde insisting he cooked for the man – who sounded incredibly giddy over the phone at the prospect. Turns out it wasn’t even for the easy access to the bedroom…Tony confessed no one had ever cooked for him before. The thought made Steve sad, and so he made sure the man had dessert to go along with his meal.

               

Their fourth date was a mutual agreement to see a movie. Steve still wanted to be careful and avoid any pictures being taken – reassuring Tony it was an ‘out thing’ rather than a ‘Tony thing.’ And they seemed to get away with it, Tony driving them back to his mansion as the two continued looking around for lurking cameras. Steve of course spent the night, loving the way he gets to wake up with Tony as the little spoon in his arms.

 

The brunette started to stir, stretching a little in Steve’s embrace before pointedly pushing his ass back into the blonde’s crotch. Steve smiled as he kissed his way down the man’s silky hair to the back of his neck.

 

“Good morning,” Tony said, voice cracked with sleepiness.

 

“Mornin,” Steve returned moving to kiss the side of his cheek. He started to extract himself, his bladder demanding so, smiling when he heard Tony groan in protest. “I’ll be right back,” he assured him, kissing him on the cheek again as he moved off the bed and into the bathroom.

 

When he came out, he smiled again at seeing Tony sitting up in bed, adorably rubbing his palms against his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

 

“Your phone’s been blowing up,” the brunette said after a yawn, reaching over to grab the phone on his bedside table to hand to Steve. He saw him glance at the screen, cheeks turning pink when he noticed Steve noticing him.

 

“Sorry you just, have a lot of missed calls from ‘Joey’,” Tony tried to say nonchalantly, though his voice wavered that gave away his insecurity. Steve took the phone from him, checking the messages and groaning loudly.

 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, holding the phone to his ear to listen to the voicemails. His phone beeped to indicate low power, Steve cursing under his breath again with frustration.

 

“Everything, okay?” the brunette asked apprehensively.

 

“No…apparently our picture was taken last night…” Steve said angrily at the realization of the lack of privacy. The truth is he knew this was inevitable, but the other voicemails is what pissed him off.

 

“I have to go,” Steve said as he moved to put his clothes back on.

 

“I’m…I’m really sorry Steve,” Tony said sadly, causing the blonde to stop in his tracks. He walked over to Tony’s bed and sat next to him, smiling at him as he rested his hand on Tony’s knee.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, this isn’t your fault,” he assured, looking into his eyes. Tony gulped in uncertainty and looked away, causing Steve to gently grab his face in his hands, leaning down to kiss his lips.

 

“I’ll call you later,” Steve whispered against his mouth before kissing him again. And a few more times until Tony returned the smile. Then Steve got up, finished getting dressed and smiled before heading back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had fucked up. Royally fucked up. He had shut himself off in his lab most of the day realizing that he had fucked up the best thing that ever happened to him. It was a pattern, him being the one to screw up the relationship, inevitable to the fact that Steve was also completely out of his league. He did his best to have his PR guy take care of what he could, but it seemed the damage was already done.

 

He hadn’t heard from Steve all day, and was too busy throwing a pity party to return Pepper’s numerous and unsympathetic texts. He went back to his bedroom to take a shower, suddenly noticing that in his rush to leave, Steve forgot his medic badge.

 

Clearly, this was something that needed to be returned to him asap.

 

Just a quick stop by his apartment to return the necessary item.

 

He had good manners, after all. He wasn’t raised in a barn.

 

None of these reasons were necessarily justifiable, but Tony ignored that in favor of his plan, which first required that shower.

 

Half an hour later, he pulled up outside of Steve’s apartment, suddenly having second guesses about all of this. The urge to see him won him over though, reminding himself that Steve hadn’t left angry. He got out of his lambo, locking it before steeling himself to walk to the door and knock. A few seconds later Steve answered, looking surprised but not mad that Tony had showed up unannounced.

 

“Hey,” the blonde greeted with a smile, “what are you doing here?”

 

“You, um. Forgot your badge,” he said dumbly, thrusting the item to Steve’s chest. He smiled back at him, taking the badge and putting it in his pocket.

 

“Uh huh…and is that the only reason you stopped by?” Steve asked with a coy smile, hand still holding the door mostly closed.

 

“I…may have had some doubts and wanted…reassurance,” the genius explained. When Steve opened his mouth to answer, he heard movement behind him in the apartment. Then they both heard the sound of glass shattering followed by a “fuck!”

 

“Um,” Steve said, face scrunched up and looking like he’d rather be anywhere but here. “Why don’t you come in?” he asked, much to Tony’s surprise as the brunette followed him in to the apartment. He wasn’t necessarily sure he wanted to see what made that noise, but the fact that Steve was leading him to the kitchen made him all the more curious.

 

“Fuck,” he heard again before finally seeing the cause of the profanity. A very beautiful young woman stood in the kitchen, keeled over and holding onto her bloody foot. She was wearing Steve’s pajamas, brown hair thrown up in a bun and sporting thick rimmed glasses. Steve somehow had a broom appear in his hands, cleaning up the mess around the girl until he could safely get to her.

 

“I told you to wait and I would get you the damn cup,” Steve muttered as he hoisted her on top of the counter near the sink. He grabbed bandages and tape from one of the drawers as he also ran her foot under running water.

 

“Yeah well you were taking too long,” she muttered back to him in a childish way, making Tony think maybe she was younger than he thought.

 

“I’m sorry, is this your…mistress?” Tony asked skeptically as Steve gingerly bandaged her foot. The woman in question’s face turned green and scrunched up at the question.

 

“Fuck you,” she said in disgust.

 

“Watch it,” Steve said sharply, motioning her to stay on the counter as he cleaned up the rest of the glass.

 

“You watch it, he’s the one implying incest,” she said with a glare Tony’s way.

 

“…incest?” he asked. Steve sighed heavily as he handed the girl some aspirin and a glass of water.

 

“Tony, meet my niece, Joey. Joey, this is Tony.”

 

“Wait, _you’re_ Joey?” the genius asked confused.

 

“Oh wow, I’m surprised he actually talked about me. Even to his…lover,” Joey said teasingly as Steve shot another glare her way.

 

“Jo you are in enough trouble as it is, you sure you want to dig yourself further?” he asked after folding his arms across his chest. She rolled her eyes and shook her head no in response.

 

“Why don’t you go to your room and give us some privacy?” he asked in a less demanding tone, moving to help her down off the counter. She begrudgingly obliged, shooting a look Tony’s way before hobbling out of the room.

 

“Huh,” Tony said, unable to think of anything else.

 

“I told you my life was complicated,” Steve said almost sadly with a small smile.

 

“So you really weren’t mad at me?” the brunette asked. Steve laughed at that, motioning him to join him at the dining room table as the genius sat across from him.

 

“I told you I wasn’t mad at you and I meant it. I knew that kind of thing was inevitable.”

 

“You just left in such a hurry…”

 

“Yeah,” Steve admitted with a sigh. “She got back three weeks earlier than she was supposed to…”

 

“Back?” Tony asked in clarification.

 

“Yeah, um…I’m Joey’s guardian. She’s been with her mother’s cousin the last few weeks and abruptly ended her vacation early yesterday.”

 

“Was it cause of us?” the brunette asked.

 

“I don’t actually know, she keeps changing her story and I can’t get a hold of Susan to get any straight answers.”

 

“So she’s…Bucky’s kid?” Steve nodded in response, taking a breath to explain.

 

“Yes. I got custody of her after he died almost five years ago. It really…threw my whole world for a loop. I lost my big brother and gained custody of his daughter. Dropped out of art school, changed careers to become an EMT cause I knew it was more financially stable.” Tony let the words soak in, frowning at the sacrifices he had to make.

 

“How old is she?”

 

“16.”

 

“Jesus she looks like she’s in her 20s.”

 

“Oh yeah, it’s been super fun raising a hormonal and angry teen these last few years…” they both shared a small laugh at that.

 

 “What about her mom? What happened to her?” Tony asked as Steve cast his eyes downward at the question.

 

“She…had a brain aneurism shortly after giving birth to Jo,” Steve explained.

 

Tony sat there another moment before admitting, “that does sound complicated.”

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t completely honest with you and I totally understand if this is like, a deal-breaker for you…” Steve rambled on, stopping when he saw Tony shaking his head.

 

“No, no of course that’s not a deal-breaker,” the genius said in reassurance, counting this as the perfect time to admit his own secret.

 

“Steve I um…I actually…have a son.”

 

Steve’s expression was comical, the way his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped.

 

“You do?” he finally asked with a small smile.

 

“Yeah, not something a lot of people know, but yeah. He’s three and lives full time with his mom.”

 

“What’s his name?” Steve asked with a slightly bigger smile.

 

“Peter,” Tony answered with a matching grin. “Do you wanna see a picture?”

 

“Yeah of course,” Steve said, switching chairs to sit next to him and look. Tony quickly pulled his phone out and clicked on his boy’s photo album, hundreds of pictures of the chunky little mini-Tony and handing it over to Steve.

 

“He’s handsome like his Daddy,” Steve commented, finger swiping through the pictures and smiling at every one of them. “I’d ask why you didn’t tell me but then I’d be a hypocrite,” he said with a smile as he handed Tony his phone back. “Do you get to see him often?”

 

“Not as often as I’d like,” he admitted sadly, taking another moment to look at his more recent photos before putting his phone away. The device immediately vibrated in his pocket, Tony pulling it out to see May calling him.

 

“Speak of the devil,” he muttered as he looked up at Steve. “Do you mind if I take this?” he asked as the blonde smiled and nodded at him.

 

“I’m going to go check on Joey,” he said, excusing himself to give Tony some privacy.

 

“Hello, gorgeous,” he said with a smile into his phone.

 

 _“Hey handsome,”_ he heard May reply.

 

“How’s our boy doing?”

 

_“Well, he tried reading One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish to me, most of it from memory, but he did a pretty good job!”_

“Yup, smart like his Daddy,” Tony said with a smile.

 

_“Yeah, stubborn like you too. It is impossible to get him to eat peas.”_

“That’s just because he has refined taste, peas are gross,” he countered, laughing along with her. “So did you call to find out about my newest beau?”

 

 _“Oh honey, if I called you every time that happened, I’d need more child support for the phone bills,”_ Tony laughed loudly again, knowing she was only somewhat kidding. _“I didn’t even know you had someone knew, what’s their name and what do they do? Give me the deets.”_

 

“His name is Steve, paramedic, drop-dead gorgeous, kind and quite possibly the biggest cock I’ve ever had.”

 

_“Aaaand there you go ruining our perfectly nice conversation.”_

Tony smiled fondly, always loved teasing her.

 

“Well if you don’t want gory details then why did you even call me?”

 

_“Ha! You’re the worst. And I’m calling to tell you I got a job promotion!”_

“That’s amazing May! Congrats!”

 

 _“Yeah, well…there’s a catch. It involves a lot of traveling so…I called to see if you wanted Peter for the next three months?”_ Tony’s eyes bulged as his face lit up in excitement.

“Abso-fucking-lutely I do! I can take the time off work, Pepper would probably prefer me away from work right now anyway – been doing nothing but piss her off lately. But yes! Absolutely, when do I get the little monkey?”

 

_“Is tomorrow too soon? The traveling thing was up in the air and I have my mom as a backup if you can’t –”_

“No! No disrespect to Ruthy-poo, but he’s mine. I’ve got genetic dibs.”

 

_“That’s great, Tony. Peter will be so excited! He went to bed early – tired him out at the park – so I’ll tell him first thing tomorrow he gets to go to Daddy’s instead of grammy’s! We’ll be over around…3? After his nap? Does that sound good?”_

“Fuck yes it does! See you tomorrow Baby Mama,” he smiled as she scoffed, never a fan of that name.

 

_“Don’t make me regret this…”_

“Love you May.”

 

_“Love you too, jerkface. Bye.”_

“Bye,” he said, smile growing on his face when Steve made his way back into the kitchen. The teen was behind him, walking around the pair to grab something out of the fridge.

 

“Do you two have any plans for tomorrow?” Tony asked, taking a moment to look at the teen behind him. Steve raised his eyebrows at Joey in question.

 

The teen looked like she was genuinely thinking it over, before turning to the man and responding with a head shake.

 

“Would you like to hang out in a mansion, order in for food and meet a 3 year old?” he asked and looked over at Steve, whose face seemed to light up at the realization.

 

“Why would you end it on the most boring of the three?” Joey asked with annoyance.

 

“How long do you get him?” Steve asked, ignoring Joey’s rudeness in favor of the excitement.

 

“Um…well. May called cause she got a promotion which will require a lot of traveling so…the next three months?” he answered apprehensively. Steve’s face morphed into a surprised-excited combo, Tony still unsure how he actually felt about the news.

 

“That’s great,” Steve said with a smile.

 

“A snotty toddler for three months sounds great to you?” Joey asked skeptically, getting an eye roll and groan from Steve.

 

“More fun than a moody teenager I can tell you that.”

 

“It’s a mansion slash smart house, kiddo. I’ve got a game room, a media room, a gym, indoor pool…I promise you won’t be bored,” Tony said turning to the unimpressed teen. Who immediately looked impressed, shrugging and nodding in response. He turned back to Steve, who had his arms crossed but a small smile on his face.

 

“Does it suit her majesty?” the blonde asked her sarcastically with a smile.

 

“I suppose,” she groaned, equally sarcastic.

 

“What time do you want us there, babe?” Steve asked, suddenly aware of the slip of the nickname, neither having said such an endearment to each other. Tony’s eyes widened like Steve’s as they looked at each other, a smile spreading across the brunette’s face in glee.

 

“Does 5 work, babe?” The two grinned at each other like idiots as Steve nodded.

 

“Sonny, would you say bye to Cher already?” Joey groaned, though it didn’t sound nearly as sharp as it could’ve been.

 

“Honestly, I’m not even mad at that. I’m definitely the Cher of the two of us,” Tony said fondly.

 

“Shouldn’t I be Cher?” Steve asked. “I’m taller.”

 

Tony fully turned to the blonde and pointed his finger out at him.

 

“I. Am. Cher,” he managed with a straight face, quickly breaking when he heard the teenager erupt in laughter behind him. Steve smiled fondly between the two, putting his hands up in surrender.

 

“Fine, I’m Sonny. I’ll just never go skiing,” he teased. Tony laughed at that, taking a glance at the teen behind him – who had a small frown on her face. When she realized Tony was looking, she instantly switched to a polite smile. Tony turned back to Steve to see if he’d noticed, only to find he hadn’t and was staring at a picture on the wall.

 

He suddenly realized they were thinking the same thing, as the picture was of a young man with shaggy brown hair holding a baby. Bucky.

 

Tony was an only child himself, but he couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to lose Rhodey – whom he’s known now for the majority of his life. Over twenty years they’ve been friends, and the thought of losing him? His heart ached at the very idea.

 

“I should get going,” he said breaking the silence. “I’ve got some toddler-proofing to do before tomorrow.”

 

Steve offered to walk him to his car, Tony smiling at Joey in farewell and glad to see her smile and nod back.

 

Steve grabbed his hand as they walked down the sidewalk, gripping it when they got to his car.

 

“Thank you for,” the blonde said suddenly shy, “being so amazing.” Tony felt his heart melt and his goddamn knees even weaken a little.

 

“Not nearly as amazing as you, babe,” he said with a sly smile as he got the blonde to laugh. Large but gentle hands cradled his face, thumbs stroking his goatee as the beautiful blue eyed man brought their lips together to kiss. He snaked his arms around the unfairly narrow waist, bringing them closer and having Tony realize he would do anything for this man.

 

_Fuck, he’s so in love it’s actually hurting._

 

They eventually released, Tony stealing one more kiss before finally relenting – smiling as the man grinned back and watched him drive away…with a promise of tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

He owed Pepper liked ten raises, and reminded her of that as she helped him toddler-proof the place – with about an hour to spare before May and Peter arrived. Peter already had his own room and everything, but Tony was basically a toddler himself and also wanted to catch Pepper up on his latest _Steventures_. She was not impressed with his joke, nor his updates.

 

“I’m only doing this for my love of Peter – who I expect to see frequently over the next 3 months.” He considered being offended but then changed his mind.

 

“I don’t blame you, he is an incredibly adorable munchkin.”

 

“That he is,” she said with a smile as she finished covering up the last outlet.

 

“Takes after his Daddy,” he said fondly.

 

“Actually, that last video you showed me? He’s looking more and more like May,” she said – just out of spite, as she gathered her things and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

 

“Give Petey my love and tell him I’ll see you guys on Thursday,” she said after Tony easily accepted the kiss, waving at her as she made her way to the elevator.

 

He spent the last half an hour or so pretending to watch television, thrilled when he finally heard the familiar ding of the elevator doors. He shot up off of his couch and practically ran to the entranceway.

 

And there they were: two of his most favorite people on the planet. His most favorite squealing when he saw him.

 

“Daddy!” his baby screamed as he literally jumped his little body up and down in joy. May, bless that beautiful woman, stepped back and pulled her phone out to snap some pictures as Peter ran into Tony’s outstretched arms.

 

“Petey-pie! Oh I missed you so much, little monkey!” he said as he swung the toddler in the air, relishing the laughter it produced.

 

“I missed you too Daddy!” the boy chuckled out, squeezing his tiny arms around Tony’s neck as he smushed him into his embrace. He kissed his boy loudly on the cheek, giggling along with him as May grabbed his bags and moved behind them to set them in the living room. Tony followed her, still hugging Peter to his chest.

 

“My mother is on standby if you need any help, though I’m sure Pepper is more than capable of handling it,” she shot him a smile, which he maturely returned before sticking his tongue out. “I also wrote down his pediatrician’s number in case that rash comes back.”

 

“We’ll be fine, Mama Bear,” he said. “And I’m sure you and Petey will get to video chat whenever he’s missing you, right monkey?” he asked the boy nodding with a smile. “See May, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“I have never once believed that from you,” she said unimpressed, walking over to take Peter in her arms. “You’re going to be good for your Daddy, right Peter? Remember your manners, okay baby? I love you so much Petey,” she said, kissing him all over his face. He giggled in response and tried to say ‘I love you too’ between the onslaught.

 

“Okay my boys, be good and don’t let him eat too much candy.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“I was talking to Peter,” she said after handing Peter back over, laughing along with Peter at the silliness. “Bye baby,” she said one last time as she blew him a kiss goodbye.

 

“Bye mommy, love you!”

 

“Love you too sweet angel!” she called after him as she made her way to the elevators.

 

“Alright Pete, we’ve got a few hours before our guests arrive. What do you want to do until then?”

 

“Wobots!” he said excitedly as he shoved one fist in the air.

 

“That’s my boy,” Tony said with a grin, leading the two to his lab.

 

* * *

 

 

By 5 they had both washed up and ended up in the living room coloring when the two heard the elevator doors ding.

 

“We’re in the living room!” he shouted to the pair, staying seated as the boy crawled onto Tony’s lap. Steve walked in first with Joey following close behind, the teen looking around the mansion in awe. The blonde walked over and smiled at the pair, moving to sit near Tony but not so close he’d scare Peter. The toddler cuddled further into his father’s embrace, hiding his face from the stranger.

 

“Petey, you remember me saying you’d meet my special friend today?” he asked as he rubbed the boy’s back.

 

“I thought you said ‘boyfren,’ Daddy?” he asked with a confused expression, getting a chuckle from the blonde.

 

“Yes, well…this is my _boyfriend_ , Steve. Steve, meet the love of my life, Peter.”

 

“Hi Peter.”

 

“Hi Steeb,” the boy in his lap replied with a small wave.

 

“And that young lady is his niece, Joey,” Tony explained pointing to the girl who looked like she had zoned out, staring at the bookshelf against the wall.

 

“Jo, you okay?” Steve asked with concern. That seemed to shake her out of it, turning to smile at the group and walking over.

 

“Sorry, your place is more overwhelming than I thought it’d be,” she explained as she made her way to sit on the other side of Tony and Peter.

 

“Joey this is Pete, Pete this is Joey,” the brunette explained with a smile.

 

“Hi Pete,” she greeted with a smile.

 

“Hi,” the boy said back, offering a smile and a wave.

 

“I like your shirt,” she said, pointing at his tiny Batman shirt.

 

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “Do you wanna see my toys?” he asked with hope.

 

“Sure,” she said with a smile and a shrug of her shoulder.

 

“Okay!” he exclaimed as he climbed off Tony’s lap. “Come on, I’ll show you!” he shouted in excitement as he didn’t wait before taking off to his room – shyness clearly dissipated. She quickly followed, poking Steve’s ear in passing to annoy him. He half swatted at her before turning back to Tony with a smile.

 

The blonde shifted forward, Tony smiling as he leaned over to kiss him.

 

“Boyfriend, huh?” he whispered against the brunette’s lips, smiling when Tony nodded in response.

 

“Yeah hot stuff, you got a problem with that?” he challenged with a raised brow, excited to see Steve’s blue eyes flicker in excitement. He pushed Tony back so they were both spread across the couch, careful not to put his full weight on the smaller man.

 

“Nope, not a problem,” the blonde replied looking into his eyes before leaning down to kiss him some more. They stayed like that for a few moments until they both heard a crash. The two sat up together, listening for additional noise when they heard Peter scream.

 

“DADDY!” the boy cried in anguish as the two adults leapt off the couch; Tony following just behind Steve as they made their way to Peter’s room.

 

Tony caught the crying boy who had flung himself at him, quickly scanning his body for injuries as the boy pointed behind him.

 

It was Joey, flailing on the ground with her eyes wide open. Tony recognized the symptoms of a seizure, cuddling the boy close as he cried, frightened over his new friend. He watched Steve help move her on her side, grabbing a nearby pillow to place under her head.

 

“It’s okay Pete,” Tony said without confidence as he rocked his boy in his arms.

 

“She’ll be okay, Peter,” he heard Steve say. “This happens to her when she doesn’t take her medicine.”

 

“What’s wrong with her, Steeb?” Peter asked between puffs of crying breath.

 

“She’s having a seizure,” the blonde explained as he gently pet her side.

 

“Seezer?” Peter asked adorably, Tony immediately kissing his cheek in reassurance.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry if she scared you buddy, she’ll be okay,” Steve said with a smile as he turned to Peter.

 

“Can I help? Mommy says I’m a good helper,” the toddler offered, seemingly done with the tears.

 

“You know what would be a big help? A wet and cold washrag to cool her off. Do you think you can get that for her?” Peter nodded furiously before squirming his way out of Tony’s arms and running to the bathroom.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Tony asked gently as he moved to sit next to the teen. She had stopped shaking and closed her eyes in exhaustion, chest heaving up and down.

 

“She has epilepsy; diagnosed when she was 10. She’s been great about taking her meds, I don’t think I’ve seen her have a seizure in almost 2 years…” he said in confusion as he wiped some of the sweat from her face.

 

“I got it Steeb!” Peter exclaimed as he ran back in with a small, wet, blue towel. He handed it to Stevw as the boy gingerly sat next to them, looking sadly at the unconscious teen. Peter watched as Steve gently wiped her face and neck. The blonde looked over to the boy, handing the towel back to him with a small smile.

 

“Wanna help me cool her off, Peter?”

 

The boy smiled in response, gently taking the towel and running it over her legs.

 

“She got too hot, Steeb?” he asked as he concentrated on his task.

 

“Something like that, now we gotta let her sleep it off though. She’ll wake up in an hour or two.”

 

“Ooh! Steeb! Joey can sleep in my bed!” the toddler suggested as Tony beamed at his child.

 

“That’s so sweet of you Pete, I’m sure she’ll be happy to know you wanted to make sure she was safe and comfy.”

 

“She’s my friend,” Peter explained, moving back so Steve could move her. The blonde gently lifted her up into his arms, following Peter who helped pull the covers back. The boy then scrambled off his bed and went to his toy box, throwing toys around until he found the one he was looking for. Steve gently removed her shoes and socks before pulling the blanket over her body.

 

Peter joined him on the bed with a stuffed lion in his arms.

 

“Here,” he said as he handed Steve the toy. “Simba will keep her safe while she sleeps.”

 

“Thank you, I know for a fact Joey loves Simba, so she’ll be happy to see him when she wakes up.” Peter beamed at his answer, gently getting off the bed and running over to hug his dad. Tony happily picked him up in his arms, settling him on his hip as they watched Steve check her pulse on her wrist. He then brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before slowly extracting himself from the bed. He smiled at the father and son before moving to follow them out quietly.

 

They decided to watch a movie until she woke up, the three cuddled close in the living room as Peter made his way over to sit on Steve’s lap. The blonde looked incredibly surprised and happy for the change in seating, shooting a glance at Tony who was practically melting at the sight. He leaned against Steve, unbelievably happy with his life in this moment.

 

About an hour later the group heard footsteps, the three turning to see Joey walk in with Simba in her arms.

 

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you come sit and join us?” Steve asked.

 

“Why? So you can yell at me?” she asked defensively, holding the toy closer to her chest.

 

“Steeb better not!” Peter exclaimed, glaring a little at the man whose lap he was sitting in.

 

“Peter,” Tony said as a warning.

 

“No one is yelling at anybody,” Steve assured the room. “Just humor me and come drink some water.”

 

She obliged, sitting near Steve and downing the glass he handed to her.

 

“Are you feeling better Joey?” Peter asked, shifting to sit in between her and Steve on the couch.

 

“Yeah, sorry I scared you little man,” she apologized sheepishly.

 

“S’okay,” he replied, petting the stuffed lion in her lap. “Did Simba help?”

 

“Yup,” she replied with a smile, handing Simba back to the boy.

 

“Pete you wanna put Simba back so you don’t lose him?” Tony suggested.

               

“Okay,” Peter offered, taking the toy with him out of the room.

 

“When’s the last time you took your meds?” Steve asked Joey gently, running his hand through her hair.

 

“Shit,” she muttered. “I must’ve left them at Susan’s.”

 

“That’s okay,” Steve said in reassurance, patting her knee before leaning back against the couch. “We’ll go pick them up after we leave here.”

 

Tony noticed her grimace at the prospect, but declined saying anything when he heard the little patting of feet, turning to smile as Peter rejoined them.

 

“Are you guys getting hungry?” Tony asked, pulling the boy onto his lap.

 

“Yeah!” Peter said excitedly.

 

“Joey?” Tony asked the teen. “Hungry for anything in particular?”

 

“I’m usually not really hungry after…but I’ll nibble on whatever you guys want.”

 

“Pizza?!” Peter asked the room, getting laughter from the three. He pulled his phone out to order some pepperoni pizzas.


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn’t help being angry as they rode the elevator back down after saying goodnight to their hosts. Not at Jo, he knew how much she hated the disorder.

 

…Susan, on the other hand. _Still_ hadn’t returned Steve’s call and had just let her come back early? Without her meds? He was planning on giving her a piece of mind about that.

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this tonight,” Jo said wearily as she followed Steve to his SUV.

 

He stopped for a moment and turned to her.

 

“Unless you wanna tell me what happened, my priority is getting your meds back.” She stared at him a moment later before hanging her head in response.

 

“Alright then, come on kiddo,” he said gently as he turned to walk over and get behind the wheel. She joined him a moment later, considering her options and waiting for them to start driving before voicing it.

 

“They saw your picture on the internet and…called you by some homophobic slurs…made fun of you. So I told them to go fuck themselves and came back early. That’s what happened, Steve.”

 

He continued driving in silence, soaking in her words but knowing her well enough to know she wasn’t telling the entire truth. He waited until they pulled up in front of Susan’s house to confront her about it.

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” he asked without looking at her.

 

“Just…maybe let me…” she tried to compromise.

 

He wasn’t having that. It wasn’t anyone else’s job to fight his battles. He didn’t let her finish as he got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Before he knocked, he took a look back and saw she had remained in the car, heart panging a little in his chest. He waited a few moments after knocking and tried ringing the doorbell twice. He heard movement behind the door before someone finally opened it.

 

It was Trevor, Susan’s husband, whom Steve never really liked from the beginning.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked as Susan suddenly appeared by her husband’s side, looking just as angry as Trevor.

 

“We already told Josephine neither of you are welcome back,” the shrewd woman he once though decent said.

 

“Right, well I came here cause Jo left her medicine here and had a seizure. Thanks to you incompetent assholes.” The statement infuriated the other man, who literally puffed his chest and stepped directly in front of Steve.

 

The thing was, this man may have been heavier than Steve, but the blonde had more inches and muscle tone. So Steve stared down at the man until he finally took a step back, still not letting Steve in to the house.

 

“I’ll get it, just stay here…before your disease spreads to my kids,” she muttered as she walked away from them, Trevor looking like he wanted to punch the blonde.

 

“You and the dyke better stay away from my family.” Steve felt his blood boil.

 

“What did you call her?” he snarled out.

 

“I called that little lesbian bitch, a _dyke_. What are you going to do about it, faggot?”

 

Steve didn’t register he’d even swung his fist until he saw and heard the thud as the man collapsed to the ground. A frantic and hysterical Susan made her way back into view, throwing the pill bottle at his chest and sat down by her husband – shouting at him to leave.

 

Steve opened his mouth for an apology, but then changed his mind as she continued throwing horrible slurs their way. He turned his back to them and made his way back to the car, hand clutching around the bottle.

 

They drove in silence as Steve thought over what just happened. It wasn’t until they pulled in front of his apartment that he said what he’d been thinking.

 

“I’m so sorry you went through that, Jo. Those people…don’t listen to anything those shitheads said, okay?” he asked, smiling when she did.

 

“Okay…so I’m not in trouble?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“No, none of what happened was your fault. Except maybe not coming out to me –”

 

“–hey! You didn’t come out to me!” she said with mock offense. He smiled at his girl, shaking his head fondly at her truth.

 

“Touché,” he said, ruffling her hair to annoy her and laughing when he got the desired results. She quickly unbuckled to exit the vehicle, racing him up the steps with her bottle rattling in her hands. He took a minute outside the steps, glancing up at the clouds and thinking of his big brother.

 

Normally when he did this, it was filled with sorrow or guilt.

 

Now…he wonders if he’d be proud of the two of them. Of the amazing young woman his daughter is becoming.

 

Of Steve finally, _finally_ , getting out of his fucking shell.

 

* * *

 

When he got to work the next morning, it’s like he could feel like something was wrong. The air around the station felt tense and his gut told him not to go in. He did anyway, cause it’s his freaking job and maybe it was something else.

 

Inside, Commander Fury was breaking up a fight between Rumlow and…Sam? He quickly made his way forward in the crowd to assist his partner.

 

“I said, THAT’S ENOUGH!” Fury roared, able to finally separate the two with Sam being held back by Steve.

 

Rumlow had a few guys behind him and presumably on his side across from Sam, Steve, Clint and Natasha.

 

“Rumlow, go to my office to be written up and transferred,” Fury growled.

 

“Commander, why the fuck am I the one –”

 

“–Rumlow you can either go to my office or I can fire your ass right here and now. What’s it going to be?” The man looked dumbfounded and pissed, pointing a finger at Sam before turning to follow orders.

 

“Wilson, you go take a fucking walk and cool off,” Sam opened his mouth to protest but Fury was quick to reiterate. “Say one fucking word and I’ll suspend you without pay for the day.”

 

Steve could see Sam literally swallow his frustration before turning to the exit to also follow orders.

 

“Rogers,” Fury said a little more calmly. Steve turned to him, confused but fairly aware of what went down. “After I’m done with Rumlow, I’d like to speak with you in my office.” The blonde nodded in response, face burning a little with the humiliation of the situation. He had seen the coffee table at this point, a tabloid with a more recent picture of the two – making it hard to deny it was anyone but Steve Rogers dating Tony Stark.

 

He was left with Nat and Clint, as the other medics had left, who looked almost as pissed as Sam had seemed. He wondered how much time he had before Fury possibly fired him to find out exactly what happened, when of course their radios went off and they had to leave for a call.

 

So there Steve sat, alone with his thoughts and speculation.

 

It was only about seven minutes in all before he heard Fury calling his name, though it felt like an hour. He half-wondered why he hadn’t come across Rumlow as he made his way to Fury’s office. He closed the door behind him as he moved to sit down, doing his best not to clench the armrests.

 

“Rogers, any idea why I called you in here today?”

 

“I could make a few guesses, sir,” he said hesitantly. Fury leaned back against his chair, face unreadable as he sighed heavily.

 

“There was an altercation earlier in regards to your personal life. Let me say right now for the record, I don’t give two shits what you do outside of work as long as it doesn’t negatively reflect our city.” Steve cast his eyes downward, waiting for the other to shoe to drop.

 

“Rogers,” Fury said quietly, waiting for Steve to look at him before continuing. “You’re one of the best medics out there, being gay doesn’t change that nor does it deserve any judgment from your coworkers. Although off the record, I am judging you for your choice in partners,” he finished with a smile, getting a laugh from the blonde.

 

“So you didn’t bring me in here to fire me?”

 

“Hell no, you didn’t do anything wrong. Except, again, choosing Stark…”

 

“I’m taking it you haven’t had the best run-ins with him, sir?”

 

“His drunk ass threw up on me,” Fury said straight-faced, and it took everything in Steve’s power to not smile at that.

 

“Yeah, that’s fair…” Steve trailed off fondly.

 

“I confess there’s another reason I brought you in here, Rogers.” Steve’s head shot up again at that, gulping before steeling himself for the answer.

 

“Captain Coulson is retiring in the fall which would give you enough time to take the necessary exams to replace him, if you’re interested.” Steve stared at him dumbfounded, thinking he was coming in here to get fired and Fury was offering him a promotion.

 

“You’d be a great Captain, Rogers. Think it over, okay?” Fury asked with a smile.

 

“I will, thank you Commander.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet, Rogers. If your boyfriend gets anywhere near me I might reconsider my recommendation,” he said with a straight face. Steve’s smile dropped, thinking he was probably being serious. “Right now though, I need you to go find your partner and make sure he’s okay to finish his shift. Send him to me if he isn’t and we’ll find you a replacement partner for the day. Dismissed.”

 

He nodded before leaving the Commander’s office, going to find Sam. He was on the couch, looking like he was waiting for Steve.

 

“Hey man,” Steve said as he made his way over to sit next to his friend.

 

“Hey Steve, was Fury mad?”

 

“Not at us, but he also didn’t tell me what Rumlow said to piss you off so much.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, man.” Steve sighed heavily.

 

“I do worry about it, you shouldn’t have to defend me –”

 

“–oh I’m sorry are you the pot or the kettle in this scenario?” Sam asked with a brow raised. Steve looked at him confused as the man rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Steve? Like I would ever _not_ defend you?”

 

“But you shouldn’t have to, that’s my point –”

 

“–Steve please just shut the fuck up.” Sam said with his eyes closed, Steve looking offended back at him. Sam finally opened one eye, checking to see Steve did what he asked before speaking more – this time in a much kinder tone.

 

“You remember that patient we had during our second week together? That gross old man that called me a “dirty n*****” and spit on me?” Steve frowned but nodded at the memory. “You defended me and put that ignorant shithead in a legal restraint that broke his thumb…you remember that?”

 

Steve smiled and couldn’t help chuckle a little at the memory, remembering Sam had bought him coffee after that.

 

“You’re right,” Sam continued more seriously, “in a perfect world we wouldn’t need to defend each other over shit we don’t have control over. But we don’t live in that world. We live in a world that hates difference. So if anyone, _anyone_ , wants to mock you over who you love, I will happily defend you. Just like you have against racist assholes for me.”

 

Steve felt his eyes get misty, soaking in his friend’s words and letting them wash over him.

 

“Thanks Sam,” he said, not caring that his voice choked a little.

 

“Anytime Steve,” Sam said confidently back. They looked at each a moment longer, smiles on their faces before Steve made a proposition.

 

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Sam over dramatically brought his hands to his chest.

 

“I thought you’d never ask!” immediately laughing after, giving Steve an excellent reason to shove his shoulder in reprimand and jest. Sam got off the couch first, offering Steve a hand as the blonde gratefully accepted.

 

They went to the same coffee shop he and Tony had went to, sharing stories and enjoying their coffee before the inevitable first call of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Five weeks into their relationship and Steve couldn’t even describe the kind of happiness he felt whenever he saw, talked to, or even thought about Tony. He was the one who finally convinced him to try out for Captain, helping him study as Peter provided background music. His Uncle Rhodey apparently sent him a toy guitar that he was in fact rocking while Tony promised swift revenge on his longtime friend.

 

He took a break from studying to provide applause for the toddler’s performance, encouraging him to take a bow in hopes that there wouldn’t be an encore.

 

“You know who would love that performance Petey-pie? Joey! Why don’t you go play her some songs so Steve can study?” Tony encouraged with a smile as Steve wondered if the toddler would fall for it.

 

He did, immediately, squealing in delight and racing off to the game room – guitar in tow.

 

“Rhodey deserves a plague of locusts on his house for this. I’m serious,” he continued when Steve started laughing, “I should send a mariachi band to follow him for a month, I’m seriously considering murdering my best friend.”

 

They heard tiny feet pad their way back as they turned to a confused looking toddler.

 

“Daddy, she isn’t in da game room. Or da movie room…”

 

“She may be in the potty, buddy,” Tony offered, “or she went to the kitchen for a snack.”

 

“Okay, I’ll check,” Peter said, leaving his guitar on the ground as he ran off.

 

“Now’s my chance,” Tony said getting off the couch, confusing Steve.

 

“Chance for what?” Steve said as Tony went to pick up the guitar, standing on his tippy toes to put it on top of the bookshelf. “Tony,” Steve began to chastise, immediately stopping when the brunette sent a death glare his way.

 

“He’s three,” Tony hissed as he plopped himself back on the couch next to Steve, “let’s hope his attention span is short enough to forget it.” Steve laughed loudly at the man, shaking his head fondly at the attempt.

 

Steve had plenty of experience with toddlers. Well, one toddler.

 

Bucky would call Steve multiple times a week when Joey was a baby, begging his little brother for help in taking care of the tornado that was that sweet girl. Their mom – who they lost when Joey was only 4 – worked as a nurse. She helped when she could…but ultimately Steve was the go-to Joey wrangler. When she was a toddler, ‘terrible twos’ did not do her justice. ‘Tyrannical twos’ was more like it. And god help the poor soul who tried taking a toy from the child when she really wanted to play with it. She was a monster. An incredibly adorable and mostly sweet monster, but still a monster. Or tiny terrorist, as Steve used to refer to her – only ever getting a glare from Buck.

 

Steve’s mind is brought back to the present when they heard an exasperated toddler join them once again.

 

“Daddy she isn’t anywhere! I checked da kitchen, da bafrooms, I even checked MY room!” he exclaimed, fatigue affecting his enunciation. Poor kid sounded exhausted physically from running but also emotionally with worthy. Tony immediately picked up on this, beckoning the boy over to him as he tried to reassure the 3 year old.

 

“It’s a big mansion buddy,” he said as he pulled the boy onto his lap, arms wrapping around his tiny figure. “She’s probably exploring the other floors, okay? If you want we can ask Jarvis to ask her to come see us over the intercom? Would that make you feel better?” Peter nodded before burying his face in Tony’s shirt, the brunette kissing the top of the toddler’s head in reassurance.

 

“Jarvis, can you tell Joey to come to the living room please?” Tony asked the ceiling – making Steve wonder if he’d ever get fully used to the AI technology.

 

Sure enough, the British voice spoke over the loudspeakers in every room of the mansion, asking Joey to join them in the living room. They sat there for several minutes as both Tony and Steve’s confidence began to waver.

 

“Maybe she’s in the shower?” Tony offered as Peter stayed cuddled on his lap. Steve frowned before answering.

 

“She could’ve told Jarvis to let us know that…” Tony bit his bottom lip at that, not wanting to worry the toddler but becoming increasingly concerned of the situation.

 

“Jarvis do a full scan of the mansion.”

 

A moment later the AI spoke, “I do not detect Miss Josephine in the mansion or on the surrounding perimeter.”

 

“Fff-udge,” Steve gritted out, glad he caught himself with a toddler looking up at him in confusion.

 

“Where’d Joey go?” the boy asked Steve directly, as if he knew.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m about to find out,” Steve said as he stood up off the couch.

 

“Jarvis, review the security tapes, when did she leave?” Tony asked as he cradled a now terrified and crying boy in his arms, standing up to help.

 

“My apologies sir, it appears she left approximately 70 minutes ago.”

 

“Don’t fret Steve,” Tony said as he used one hand to pat his shoulder in comfort. “Can you call her? See where she went?” Steve felt his eyes close in anger.

 

“No, I took her phone away yesterday.”

 

“Okay,” the brunette said with less confidence. “How about you circle the block while I put someone d-o-w-n for a n-a-p,” he said, spelling out the words. It didn’t work.

 

“No nap, Daddy! We hafta find Joey!” the boy said, cries intensifying.

 

“No buddy, you need to nap, Steve will go find Joey.”

 

“Noooooo,” the boy cried, clutching tighter to his father. Steve noticed Tony smile and shake his head fondly.

 

“You know, you say this everyday and yet everyday you take a nap and feel so much better after,” he pointed out as he kissed the pouting boy on his cheek.

 

“She’ll be back by the time you wake up, Peter,” Steve assured the sleepy looking boy.

 

“You pwomise, Steeb?” he asked. Steve took the opportunity to run his hands through the thick brown locks, smiling as the boy seemed calmer after doing so.

 

“I promise, Peter.”

 

“Okay Steeb,” he said, rubbing his eyes adorably and laying his head on his dad’s shoulder. He looked up at Tony, who had a shocked and genuinely offended expression on his face.

 

“Did you just get him to agree to a nap? God, I love y–” he stopped suddenly, paralyzed with fear as Steve simply smiled back at the man. He leaned down to kiss him, whispering the words back.

 

“I love you too,” he assured the panic-stricken man, kissing him again and relishing the smile pressed against his lips. He pulled away to look down at Peter, sure he’d have his two cents to add, only to find his eyes closed.

 

“How long do I have?” Steve whispered to Tony, who looked almost drunk with happiness as he tried to answer him.

 

“Two hours, give or take,” he mumbled as his eye sight rested on Steve’s lips. The blonde simply smiled back at him, licking his lips in return as the brunette shook his head to bring himself back to the present.

 

“Hour and a half to be safe,” he said more clearly, smiling brightly at Steve. He returned the smile, gently patting Peter’s head before leaving to find her.

 

And praying for patience along the way.

 

* * *

 

It took him an hour to find her, incredibly pissed to find her in a nearby back alley – drinking with some other teens.

 

“Josephine!” he barked, glad to see the three other teens tremble and scatter. Upset to see his niece just looked annoyed at his presence.

 

“Steven,” she said dripping with sass, obviously buzzed as she defiantly downed the rest of her drink.

 

“Get your ass over here and explain to me why you snuck out to get an MIP,” he growled, feeling as though he was beginning to shake with rage.

 

“I didn’t _sneak out_ , I left a note,” she said accusingly, as if Steve was being the irrational one.

 

“You left a note,” Steve repeated back.

 

“Yeah, I said I went to hang out with friends and I’d be back by dinner, jeez why are you freaking out so much?” she said stumbling along up to him, yelping when he grabbed her arm to ‘help’ walk her back.

 

“And why couldn’t you come tell me, huh?” he asked as he practically dragged her back to the mansion, ignoring her ludicrous question.

 

“Cause you woulda said no! And then you woulda made me be audience to what can only be described as ‘cruel and unusual punishment,’’’ she grumbled out, finally breaking her arm away when they arrived at the elevators.

 

“You don’t know that,” he said, totally lying. She scoffed loudly, not believing him for a second as she rubbed her arm pointedly. They got into the doors and Steve felt his anger dangerously close to brimming over.

 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t have let you drink alcohol in a back alley because you’re sixteen fucking years old!” he yelled as she hung her head in defeat. He made himself take a breath, calming down to continue.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to hop in the shower while I brew you some coffee. Then, when Peter wakes up from his nap, you’re going to apologize to the three year old that cried himself to sleep worried about you. And then, you and I are going home so you can write me a three page essay on the dangers of underage drinking, okay?” he asked, not expecting an answer but did see her nod out of the corner of his eye.

 

Tony was waiting for them in the living room, looking relieved as he saw Joey trailing behind him. He immediately frowned at the sight of her, sitting up straighter.

 

“You okay, Joey? Anything I can do to help?”

 

“Could you help me make some coffee?” Steve asked before she could answer, ignoring the frown Tony gave him. The brunette relented, standing up to walk to the kitchen. Steve followed behind, happy to explain once he made sure she went to do as he’d told her to.

 

“What happened to her?” Tony asked as he grabbed the coffee maker and roast.

 

“What happened _to_ her?” he asked incredulously. “She snuck out and drank alcohol in a back alley with some hoodlums!”

 

“Hoodlums, Steve? Really?” Tony asked unimpressed as he pulled three cups down as the device brewed.

 

“Ruffians? Thugs? Whatever you call them…”

 

“I’ll have you know I was a ruffian myself at her age. Actually, I was twice as bad as her, a few drinks in the daytime really isn’t that bad.”

 

“She could’ve gotten an MIP, not to mention what alcohol does to the brain during adolescence –”

 

“–okay, I get it. Sorry, I’m not…I’m not trying to overstep. Just saying in the grand scheme of things…”

 

“I get what you’re saying Tony, but **I’m** not okay with her drinking. Regardless of the circumstances.” The brunette gave him a disappointed look, but ultimately nodded in response as they heard footsteps approaching. Joey made her way into the kitchen, hair damp from the shower as she accepted the cup Tony handed her, all the while avoiding looking at Steve. She moved to sit at the table and sipped her drink, sending a smile Tony’s way for adding creamer, as they heard more footsteps approach.

 

Peter padded in to the kitchen with hair sticking up in all places, looking around the room until he saw the person he was looking for.

 

“Joey!” he said excitedly as he ran over to the teen, who stumbled a little as the toddler climbed onto her lap. She gently pushed the cup away as she got her bearings, wrapping her arms around the boy in comfort.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you Pete, I just went for a walk. I left a note but I think I left it too high for you to see it,” she explained gracefully, rocking the happy toddler in her arms.

 

“See Pete? Everything’s fine,” Tony said as he made his way to join them at the kitchen table. Steve remained standing, sipping on his own coffee that Tony pointedly left him to pour himself, staring at the small group and doing his best to calm his anger.

 

Both Tony and Jo knew how Steve felt about alcohol. Not only was his brother killed by a drunk driver, but both he and Buck had witnessed firsthand what alcoholism looks like. Bucky’s dad was a drunk, and a vicious and abusive one at that. He was technically his half-brother, as Steve’s dad died not long after Steve was born, both sharing the same amazing mom. But they also both got knocked around plenty enough to stay away from it. Or at least Steve did, remembering the few times he’d seen Bucky drink.

 

Now he stood, taking deep breaths as he willed himself to try not to be so furious with her.

 

                _She’s still a kid_ , he reminded himself.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride home was silent as neither opted to turn on the radio, Steve clutching the wheel as he found himself thinking about his brother again.

 

“You know, you used to be fun,” Joey muttered, though loud enough for Steve to hear.

 

“You’re right, underage drinking doesn’t exactly bring out the fun in me.”

 

“I meant before dad died,” she said, causing Steve to glance at her. “You used to be fun.”

 

Steve turned back around before replying, “yeah? Well back then I got to be your fun uncle. Since your dad…since then I’ve had to be the responsible guardian.”

 

“Dad was fun,” she countered.

 

“And you think your dad would’ve let today slide?” he asked. She shrunk in on herself, looking a lot younger than sixteen, eventually shaking her head ‘no’ in response. They sat in silence until Steve pulled up to their home.

 

“Tony’s fun,” she countered again, this time getting a smile from the blonde.

 

“Yeah, I’ll give you that. Now come on, you owe me an essay,” he said, smiling as she groaned loudly and followed him out of the car and up the sidewalk.

 

“Is it at least double-spaced?” she asked as she trudged her way up the steps where Steve was waiting for her.

 

“I suppose,” he groaned dramatically, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head for good measure, laughing as she over-dramatically voiced her embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony, I was there in your late teens when you went through your ‘drunk whore’ stage, you _were not well_. It sounds like Steve was justified with freaking out, especially if she’s only sixteen,” Rhodey said as they two drank afternoon coffee out on Tony’s balcony.

 

“Yeah can you not refer to me as a dirty whore when my three year old wakes up from his nap?”

 

“No, I think I’ll let the internet do its job when he’s old enough,” the man teased back.

 

Tony took this opportunity to glare at his old friend, who had long since been unaffected by his angry face.

 

“I still drink,” Tony started to explain before Rhodey interrupted him.

 

“Oh I am well aware, still got the burn marks to prove it.”

 

“What if–” he asked loudly, brushing past Rhodey’s point, “–he dumps me for drinking? I would never do it around Peter, but the way he judges people who drink alcohol?”

 

“He met you when you were a drunken horn-dog and still managed to call you to see you again,” Rhodey said pointedly. Tony felt his mouth open and close in response, actually considering that.

 

“It’s not just that, it’s also the way he parents her…like he won’t listen…”

 

“So Mr. Perfect isn’t as perfect as you thought, huh?”

 

“I never said he was perfect!” he said in defense.

 

“You literally called him ‘perfect’ like, two days ago.”

 

“No, I called his cock ‘perfect,’ get your facts straight. I thought that’d be easier for a hetero…” Before Rhodey could retaliate, the pair heard tiny footsteps approaching.

 

“Unca Rhodey!!” Peter shouted as he toddled his way to his favorite uncle.

 

“Peter Pan!” the man shouted just as excitedly, throwing the three year old up in the air a few times. “Did you have a nice nap?”

 

“I don’t like naps.”

 

“And yet you always wake up happy,” Tony countered, smiling at the adorable pout his son gave in response.

 

“I agree Peter, naps are gross,” Rhodey said with Peter on his hip – just to be obnoxious.

 

“See?” Peter said, sticking his tongue out at his dad for good measure. Tony, always the mature one, returned the favor as Rhodey laughed at the two.

 

“Say, Petey-pie, now that you’re up…wanna show Uncle Rhodey all the songs you can do on your guitar?” He laughed when his friend’s eyes went wide in panic as the boy cheered in his arms. The toddler squirmed his way down and took off running as his oldest friend glared heavily at the man.

 

Tony just kept that shit-eating grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows as his friend groaned loudly before following him back inside. As they sat together on the couch, Tony found himself thinking about Joey and what she was doing today. He knew Steve had a 24 hour shift, so she must be bored out of her mind stuck at the apartment. He pulled his phone out to text Steve, not remembering if she was still in trouble or not.

 

He got a text from him a few minutes later, around the time of the end of Peter’s first song – making sure to clap loudly before checking his phone.

 

[Yeah sounds like fun! I still have her cell, but call the house phone]

 

Tony scoffed, wondering who on Earth still used land lines. Steve, obviously. He was about to run the idea by Peter – as he knew his friend was just being polite at this point; Rhodey may have mentioned when he first got there that he couldn’t stay long but could never say no to Pete…which Tony of course took full advantage of to exact some revenge.

 

Buuuut, before he could run the idea by Peter, he had to ask Joey if she even wanted to hang out with them today. He had learned the hard way when it came to disappointing a toddler.

 

“I gotta make a quick phone call, if you two will excuse me,” Tony said getting off the couch and ignoring the desperate look Rhodey sent him. He stepped into the nearby library, able to drone out most of Peter’s ‘music.’ He dialed the number Steve gave him, only now wondering if this was really a good idea as the phone clicked.

 

 _“Yellow?”_ the teen said in greeting, Tony feeling himself already smile at the dork.

 

“Hey kiddo, it’s Tony.”

 

 _“Yeah, we have caller ID. My uncle may be a 95 year old grandma but he’s a reasonable 95 year old grandma.”_ Tony laughed into the phone, smiling harder when he heard her return the laughter.

 

“You know what the sad thing is? Peter’s actual grandmother has a smart phone, granted…she’s only in her late 50s but still…”

 

 _“You should introduce Ruth to Steve one of these days, they can drink Earl-Grey tea together while they crochet in rocking chairs!”_ Tony laughed, heart filled with warmth at both her impressive memory as well as her wit. He selfishly hoped she’d say yes.

 

“Oh god please don’t encourage him, I am literally seven years old than him but it feels like _I’m_ the one grave-robbing,” pausing to hear her laugh. “Hey, so I was calling cause I was wondering if you had any plans today?”

 

_“Oh no, did you run this by Steven? Cause if it’s a no from him…”_

“Yes, I asked your neurotic uncle first,” he replied, easily agreeing with her.

 

_“Oh, well in that case it depends on what you had in mind. Cause I’m going to start charging the going babysitter rate if it’s just hanging with Pete –”_

“No no, I was thinking the three of us go out for the day. There’s museums, a nearby carnival, whatever fun we can do that’s 3 year old age appropriate.”

 

 _“Wow I haven’t been to a carnival since…yeah Tony. That sounds really fun! What time do you wanna pick me up?”_ Tony kept the squeal to himself but did do a little dance, she can’t see him over the ancient phone.

 

“Twenty minutes?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t too soon.

 

_“Fuck yeah! And…I will work on not doing that in front of Peter.”_

“Oh honey, do you know who his father is? It was his fourth word,” he admitted, laughing with her. “But yes please try, see you soon.”

 

 _“See you soon!”_ she said before the line clicked. He put his phone in his pocket, excited to go tell the news to the easily excited toddler…and release his friend from his temporary prison.

 

After one more song, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

He pulled up exactly twenty minutes later, smiling as Pete cheered from his car seat in the back as they saw Joey locked the door behind her. She walked up to the Cadillac Escalade, crossing her arms as she mocked glared at the car; arms unfolding as she opened the door to get in the passenger seat.

 

“Hey Petey!” she greeted the toddler first, reaching back to grabs his hands.

 

“Hey Joey!” he greeted back, slapping her hands until they were both high-fiving each other.

 

“Buckle up, buttercup,” Tony interrupted, smiling as they both groaned in protest. She reached back to do as requested, finally turning to Tony in greeting as he began driving.

 

“Hey Tony…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a baseball cap…” she said staring at him. He wore a cap and sunglasses to look less conspicuous, along with his Black Sabbath t-shirt and jeans.

 

“I’m trying to lay low, obviously,” he teased, smiling at her unimpressed look.

 

“Yet you plan on pulling up in a Cadillac Escalade? Don’t you have at least one normal people car?”

 

“This is the most ‘normal people car’ you’re going to get out of me. Normally I drive a two-seater but the Escalade comes out whenever I have Petey.”

 

“I can ride in dem when I’m older, right Daddy?”

 

“Right Petey,” he said in confirmation.

 

“Okay, but what if the car isn’t as conspicuous as you think it is and people take a million pictures of us?”

 

“Oh I already have a restraining order against the paps for both of you, effective until you’re 18,” he said as he pulled into the carnival parking lot – glad to see several nice cars in the lot. When he parked he glanced back over at the teen just staring at him.

 

“You did that for me?” she asked quietly. He nodded in response, not thinking it was that big of a deal at the time that he did it.

 

He had suggested it to Steve, who immediately agreed – and didn’t know that was a thing you could do for kids of famous parents. But here she was looking at him like he’d just announced she was in his will.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t a big deal. Kids deserve normal lives, regardless of how incredibly rich and handsome their father is…” he said, glad to see a smile instantly reappear on her face. Peter made it clear he was getting impatient, so the two quickly got out of the car and helped Peter from his seat.

 

“Do you have any extra sunglasses?” Joey asked before he shut the car door. Peter’s face lit up at the prospect, even though it wasn’t a particularly sunny day. He held a finger up at the two, reaching into the backseat where Pepper insisted he keep ‘emergency bags’ and yup! Sure enough, another pair of Tony’s Ray Bans and one of Peter’s adorable child-size ones. He pulled them out and handed them to the two, smiling when Joey’s jaw-dropped at the Ray Bans.

 

He nodded to her when she looked back up at him, smiling with her as she put on the glasses.

 

“Ready?” he asked the two practically dancing on their feet. Peter quickly grabbed his father’s hand in excitement, reaching over to grab Joey’s with his other one. She smiled as she complied, not even grimacing at the always somehow sticky fingers of a toddler.

 

He got a few looks, but thankfully no one throughout the day interrupted the little family. Peter rode the marry-go-round so many times that even Tony had to take a break, enjoying taking pictures of the two and grateful for the teen who simply switched to sitting on the same horse as Peter; clutching him close and laughing merrily with him.

 

It turns out with a quick handful of cash, your 3 year old can fairly easily win a large toy from the impossible games – an adorably giant Winnie the Pooh. Though the cash wasn’t apparently necessary for the 16 year old and the shooting game. She decided on one of those giant inflatable plastic hammers, immediately handing it to the requesting toddler who then loudly declared he was Thor, the god of thunder.

 

He stayed back with Peter as she rode some of the scarier rides solo, actually glad for the excuse rather than he was too scared for most of them. They got cotton candy and funnel cake before Tony realized they hadn’t actually had lunch, which prompted the vote for corndogs and sodas.

 

Jo suggested the hoop competition, agreeing easily as Pete cheered from the sidelines. Not a lot of people knew this, but Tony was an excellent point guard and loved playing the game. This however, did not stop the teenager from whipping his ass. He tickled Peter to get him to stop gloating on her behalf, hoisting him onto his shoulders as he led the three away to the ferris wheel, already done with this game.

 

Peter sat in between the two, smiling gleefully even as the carnie asked the brunette – again – if the height was too scary for the three year old. He assured him he loved heights as the boy whined in impatience. The older gentleman finally stepped back and started the ride. He squealed along with the kids, loving that they were seeing the setting sun when they stopped at the top.

 

“Why do I feel like you were a carnie in a past life?” he asked the teen, whose cheeks immediately blushed at the question.

 

Her face scrunched up before she answered, “my dad was for a few weeks.” When she finished she refused to look at him, which was fair because he was gawking at her.

 

“What? Steve never told me that!”

 

“Yeah well,” she said finally looking at him, “it’s not exactly something you brag about.”

 

“Yeah-huh,” he said back dumbly, glad the ride started moving again. “Well, I think it’s cool.”

 

“Yeah well, I wish you could’ve come to my 4th grade class and tell **them** that,” she said as they got off the ride. Peter threw his hands up, yawning as he wanted to be picked up by his dad. His attention taken, he noted he’d respond to her later; while his back ached at the prospect.

 

“Hey Pete, come on, I’ll give you a piggy back ride to the car,” she offered the toddler; impressing the genius as she simultaneously ended their day without fuss and took some of the weight off Tony’s back…literally. The boy squealed in response, grabbing onto the teen as she squatted down to help him. The three walked quietly back to the car, Tony only having to help Joey a little with the buckling up of Pete’s car seat – as the unconscious toddler always made it a tad difficult. The ride back was long, as there was an accident up ahead on their route, though neither of the two seemingly minding as the radio played.

 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” he offered as he turned the radio down a little.

 

“Depends on what you’re having,” she countered with a smile.

 

“Whatever you want kiddo, except maybe a home-cooked meal.”

 

“Steve’s a great cook, I get plenty of home-cooked meals. What I don’t get enough of is Chinese take-out,” she said as they finally passed the wreckage.

 

“Easy peezy lemon squeezy,” he said, laughing along with her at his expression.

 

She offered to carry the boy up the elevator, where Tony legitimately offered her a well-paid babysitting position. She looked like she was considering it as they made their way to the living room, laying Peter down next to them to let him sleep a few more minutes as they ordered food together.

               

“Can you tell me more about your dad, if that’s okay I mean.”

 

“It’s fine, he was a great man. He was smart and kind, funnier than I’d ever admit to him,” she stopped to smile fondly at the memory. “He was a mechanic, owned his own shop up until I was about 10. And then…something about the economy and he had to sell the shop. So then he had to work odd jobs – thus the carnie – until he ended up in construction.”

 

"Yeah, for the record, I would've happily gone to your class to show those little shits what's cool. Like actually winning the prizes without bribes." She smiled but remained silent.

 

“You miss him?” he asked as she smiled at him.

 

“Not as much as I should, I think…”

 

“What do you mean? One, you get to decide your own grief, and two, I catch you thinking about him a lot. Nothing wrong with that.”

 

“What do you mean? When are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, um…remember when you correctly identified me as the Cher in the relationship?” he asked, smiling as she laughed at the memory. “When Steve referred to Sonny's death…I saw you both look away – both of you thinking about your dad.”

 

She looked at him confused a moment longer, face forming into a smile.

 

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking about dad…I was thinking about Steve. It was bad enough when I lost my dad, but if I lost Steve too?” she looked away and cleared her throat, upset at even the thought of losing her uncle. The only family she had left.

 

“Sorry…” Tony trailed off, unsure what to say to that.

 

“It’s fine, not like Steve’s going anywhere anytime soon. Even with his job he’s still the safest safety man around.” Tony smiled at that, thinking about the man he’d chosen to love.

 

“I lost both my parents when I was 20,” he found himself confessing, “they also died in a car accident.”

 

“Wow…I’m sorry,” she said as Tony waved her off – long since over the deaths. “I can’t imagine losing both at the same time though. I never met my mom, officially I guess. But if I lost dad and Steve at the same time…I can’t even imagine.”

 

“Well, my father was an abusive asshole, so I really only mourned my mom. And I was twice your age,” he said, smiling as she smiled and nodded in response.

 

“Well…at least it sounds like you and your dad were close,” he said with a smile.

 

“Oh yeah,” she said with a laugh, “two peas in a pod, partners in crime and all of that.” Peter stirred a little as they waited for the food to arrive, the two focusing on him in silence before Joey spoke in a hushed tone.

 

“You know, it’s funny. When I found out you were dating Steve, I felt like you were intruding on us. Until I realized I was the intruder,” she finished sadly and quietly, staring at her lap.

 

“You’re not an intruder, Jo…”

 

“He never wanted kids, did he ever tell you that?” she asked him with watery eyes. “He told me when I was younger, said ‘being an uncle was enough for him’ when I asked about getting cousins. And then life threw us all a curve ball and he ended up stuck with me.”

 

“I used to say the same thing,” Tony answered before gently petting the boy by his side. “People change Joey, it doesn’t always happen until…it happens. Doesn’t mean Steve doesn’t want you…”

 

“Yeah, I guess so, I was 8 when he said it. But he also gave up art school to be a paramedic for me…”

 

“Every parent makes sacrifices for their kid,” Tony said with confidence as she shot a little smile his way. “It’s pretty obvious how much Steve loves you.”

 

“Didn’t say he didn’t love me,” she muttered with a smile. He laughed with her at that, thinking about her father again.

 

“So mechanic, do you remember anything your dad taught you?”

 

“Yeah, I taught Steve how to change the oil in his SUV.”

 

“Wow,” he said genuinely impressed. “I really think I would’ve liked him.”

 

“Oh you’d love him,” she said with a laugh, “he was quick to put Steve in his place. It was hilarious, he always pulled the big brother card…”

 

He nodded and smiled at that.

 

“He would’ve loved you too,” she said to Tony. “You’re good for Steve.”

 

His smile spread wider across his face, “I hope so.”

 

“You are! Before you, he was so far in the closet Narnia declared him a citizen,” she said as Tony bellowed in laughter at that. The laughing woke up Peter as Jarvis alerted them the delivery person had arrived.

 

As they were eating, something magical happened.

 

Tony watched as Joey helped a still sleepy Peter eat, freezing when she held some peas to his lips. Maybe it was because he was tired…but Peter ate the peas without protest.

 

Or maybe it was all the amazing sixteen year old before him.

 

* * *

 

Tony was actually starting to get really behind on work, so he finally relented calling Ruth to watch Pete for a weekend. Steve texted him while he was saying goodbye to ask if he wanted to see a movie together tonight. He smiled at the text, despite his doubts, feeling those damn butterflies flutter whenever he knew he was going to see Steve.

 

Tony picked him up in his favorite Jaguar, the two doing minimal groping on the way to the theater. However, in doing so, Steve only realized he forgot his phone as they stood in line for popcorn.

 

“I’m sure she doesn’t need you for two hours,” he assured the blonde, who interlocked their fingers together in response.

 

Of course, the universe often liked to prove him wrong.

 

Like in this case.

 

As they drove back to Steve’s apartment, they saw flashing lights.

 

Two cop cars and an ambulance were parked outside the place, along with a red truck parked half way on the sidewalk.

 

“I know that truck,” Steve muttered, waiting for Tony to put the car in park before finding out what happened. Officer Hill – who Steve knew threw work and Tony knew threw charities…and one drunk arrest – greeted them as the two men approached.

 

“Where is he?” the blonde growled out, startling Tony who’d never heard him that angry before.

 

“He’s in custody Rogers,” she reassured, “Joey’s safe inside with the medics as a precaution.”

 

Steve looked at Tony, a silent plea to check on her as the policewoman explained the situation. The brunette nodded with a small smile, walking past him to check on the teen inside. There was broken glass in the entrance-way, signs of a scuffle as he made his way to the voices in the living room.

 

Joey sat between two medics, the male of the two with an arm wrapped around her as an officer squatted near her with a pen and pad of paper.

 

“Jo?” he asked gently. The teen looked up at him, throwing herself up off the couch and into the brunette’s arms. He easily caught her, kissing the top of her head as he saw just a few scrapes on her, still wondering what the actual fuck had happened.

 

“An old homophobic coworker of ours came to visit…apparently got upset when he couldn’t find Steve,” the male paramedic explained as Tony kept his hold on the shaking teen.

 

“Jesus, you okay Joey?” he asked as he pulled the teen back to look into her eyes. She nodded yes, though her eyes told a different story, which brought her right back into the genius’ clutching embrace.

 

“Yeah, but we’ve taught JoJo well, apparently she gave him a bit of an ass-whooping,” said the medic with “Barton” written on his uniform.

 

“Sorry Clint,” the teen said against Tony’s shoulder, “but Natasha taught me how to properly kick a man in the balls.” The red-headed medic looked pleased, Tony able to read her last name “Romanoff” on her uniform. Before Clint could counter, they heard Steve walk in to join them as the officers bid them farewell.

 

Joey extracted herself from Tony to run to Steve, who stretched his arms and embraced her with a “hey baby girl.” He rubbed her back as she began to calm down. Steve eventually looked up at Tony with a small smile.

 

“Tony, would it be okay if we crashed with you tonight?” he asked, both smiling when they heard the teen sigh with relief.

 

“Yeah of course.”

 

“Why don’t you go pack an overnight bag?” Steve asked the teen who nodded and left to do as asked.

 

“So you’re Tony, huh?” Clint asked with a smile and his arms crossed.

 

“Clint, right?” he asked as he extended a hand in greeting. “Sorry we met under these circumstances.”

 

“Actually it’s about damn time, I’m Natasha,” the beautiful red head assured, extending her hand in greeting as well.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet the guy Steve’s been doing the dirty with,” Clint teased.

 

“And you wonder why it took you so long to meet him?” Steve asked unimpressed.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet the friends of the guy I’ve been doing the dirty with,” Tony countered, ignoring Steve’s eye roll and playful shove. Joey rejoined them, small bag in tow as she smiled at the people in the room.

 

“We should get going, happy to house you whenever you need it JoJo,” Clint offered, smiling at the teen as he and Natasha made their exit.

 

“Got your meds?” he asked the teen after throwing an arm around her.

 

“Yup,” she said as they walked out, Steve assuring they’d leave the mess for now. “Thanks Tony,” she said as she slipped into the backseat.

 

“Of course honey,” he said as he smiled back at her in the rearview mirror. He then smiled over at Steve when the man gripped his knee in gratitude.

 

Steve made hot chocolate as the teen showered in one of the guest bedrooms, Tony not helping but providing company.

 

“What all are the cops charging him with?” he asked as Steve handed him a steaming cup.

 

“Breaking and entering, assault of a minor, driving while under the influence…I don’t know…Hill said she’d send me a copy of the police report,” the blonde said.

 

“So this is the guy who got into a fight with Sam, right?” Tony asked for clarification as Steve nodded in response.   

 

“Apparently his next Captain ended up firing him and his wife left him,” Steve said, remembering what Hill had told him.

 

“Not an excuse to assault a teenager,” Tony muttered.

 

“Agreed,” Steve said with a sigh. They turned when they heard Joey join them a moment later, running her hands through her wet hair and accepting the cup Steve handed her.

 

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked her again.

 

“Better,” she replied honestly as she sipped her cup.

 

“You think you’ll be okay to sleep in the guest room?” Tony asked. She only shrugged in response, causing the two men to share a look of concern.

 

“Well,” Tony offered, “I do have a Californian King should you need some company, kiddo. I promise Steve and I will be fully clothed and everything.” She smiled as Steve rolled his eyes heavily.

 

“Thanks T, I think I’m going to go try and sleep in my guestroom first,” she said after she finished her cup, taking it over to the sink and accepting the hug Steve was reaching out to her for. Tony smiled at the sight, wondering if taking a picture of the two would be weird.

 

“Night Jo,” Steve said after kissing the top of her head and released her. She walked over to Tony, looking a little shy even though they hugged earlier, making Tony smile as he grabbed her arm and brought her back into his chest.

 

“Night sweetheart,” Tony said before letting her go.

 

She bid them both goodnight, walking away as they watched her leave; Tony wondering if she’d ever feel comfortable enough to take him up on his offer.

 

Turns out she was, Tony surprisingly waking up first and smiling when he noticed a mop of brunette hair between him and the blonde. Heart also aching a little at the thoughts that had plagued her over the night.


	5. Chapter 5

He can’t believe he’d forgotten to ask off work. He’d made sure he’d done it the last four years and couldn’t believe he’d forgot this year and was stuck at work as he tried to find someone to cover the rest of his shift.

 

Five years to the day since Bucky had died.

 

And Joey was stuck home alone because of it.

 

He’d even reach out to Tony, who apologized but had some mandatory meetings to attend and was having Ruth watch Peter for the day.

 

Around 3 in the afternoon, Sharon came to the rescue. She had just gotten off a 24 hour shift but was kind enough to take the remainder of Steve’s as he promised her multiple favors in return. Before he left he sent a text to Jo’s phone, letting her know he was coming back. He drove a little over the speed limit back, having felt terrible when he told Joey he’d forgotten the night before. The kid looked damn terrified at the very idea, but nodded because what else could she have said?

 

He called her name after unlocking the door to the apartment, frowning when he didn’t hear anything in response. He calmly checked each room, looking around her room for any clues. She’d left her phone on the bed and had several unread messages and missed calls…he went to check the key rack – and sure enough found her keys missing.

 

“Joey!” he called out again, louder this time as he tried once more in the front yard. **Fuck.** He walked a little around the block, knowing she’d occasionally sit out back under the tree. No one there either.

 

He went back into the apartment, looking everywhere for a fucking note she might’ve left. Sure, she didn’t know he had gotten off work early, but she should know better than to leave without the phone she had **just gotten back**.

 

Incredibly irritated, he left his own note in case she should come back to call him asap before grabbing his keys and leaving.

 

He checked the regular places he knew she liked to hang out at, as well as at a few of her friends’ houses. Nothing.

 

Okay, now he was genuinely starting to worry. He held off on doing anything irrational, repeatedly telling himself she was probably fine. When three hours had passed, he called Tony. It immediately went to voicemail followed by a ping indicating a text message.

 

[In a meeting, what’s up?]

 

He took a breath as he typed his response.

 

[Have you heard from Joey? I got off work early and she wasn’t at the apartment. Took her keys but left her phone…]

 

He gripped the wheel as he sat in the parking lot he’d pulled off to, waiting for his reply.

 

[No I haven’t. But I can help you look. How about I pick you up from your place in 15 minutes? Been looking for a good reason to get out of this meeting early anyway…]

 

Steve found himself smiling at that.

 

[You sure Pepper won’t mind?]

 

Steve was even scared of that woman, all 115 pounds of her.

 

[..not since I just told her why. She said to call her if necessary ;) see you in 15]

 

Despite the circumstances, he found himself laughing a little. He would argue about driving, but he hadn’t slept well since they’d named a date for Rumlow’s trial. He knew Joey hadn’t slept great since **that night** …and tried to keep that in mind as he waited for Tony to pick him up to look for her.

 

Tony suggested to look at places she and Bucky would have gone to together, which was two other places Steve hadn’t thought of. Afterward, with no sign of her, Steve finally realized he knew where she’d be.

 

He directed Tony to the cemetery Bucky was buried at.

 

Sure enough, sitting there at the top of the hill was a teen curled in on herself. Tony got out of the car with Steve, walking along with him as they approached her. He noticed Tony stop short of sitting next to her, following his line of sight as the blonde realized she was clutching a mostly empty bottle of vodka. He opened his mouth to reprimand, but stopped when he heard Tony coughing loudly at him, looking at him pointedly before sitting next to her.

 

“Hey Jo,” the brunette said gently as she whipped around to face him – apparently too blazed to even notice they’d walked up to her.

 

“Tony! We were just talking about you! What are you doing here, man?” she slurred a little at him. Steve coughed loudly to make his presence known, frowning as Joey whipped to the other side to look at him.

 

“Oh no, it’s the alcohol police!” she said before laughing at her own joke.

 

“Where the hell did you get that bottle?” he demanded, ignoring the glare Tony was throwing his way.

 

“I paid a kind older gentleman outside a liquor store. He was really nice, most guys just demand to see my tits but he just took the money,” she explained innocently as she stared at her father’s tombstone.

 

"Are you fucking kidding-"

 

“Steve!” Tony hissed as Steve looked back at him confused. He had every right to be angry right now. Tony shook his head furiously, maintaining eye contact as Steve felt himself slowly relent.

 

Maybe Tony had a point, he might be too mad to talk to her. His anger stayed burning in his chest as Tony put his arm around her, Steve only able to stare at that damn bottle.

 

“Hey kiddo, how about we get you home, huh?” the man suggested as he rubbed her arm in comfort. She suddenly shook herself from his embrace.

 

“No! I don’t wanna go back there! I want to remember my dad, not look around and think about that… **fucker** ,” she gritted that last word out making Steve’s eyebrows shoot up as she confessed, “he threatened to rape me.” Tony looked back at Steve both looking panicked as they turned back to the girl still staring at the tombstone.

 

“Dad would’ve beat his ass, would’ve been proud **I** beat his ass,” she corrected, smiling at the thought.

 

“Joey, you never told the cops he threatened to rape you…why didn’t you tell anyone?” Tony asked with a waver in his voice.

 

“I legit forgot about,” she said, “I didn’t remember it until later and by then I didn’t know if it would do any good.”Steve ran his hands over his face in frustration, stopping to grip some of his blonde locks.

 

“Can you tell us now?” Tony asked gingerly. She slowly turned to him before answering.

 

“After he shoved his way in – convinced I was lying about Steve – he cornered me against the wall… said he heard I was gay, ‘caught it from Steve,’ before saying how he could quote “fuck the dyke out of me”…that’s when I hit him with a knee to the nuts and vase to the noggin,” she finished with a little laugh. “So no, I’m not going back there.”

 

“I can't fucking believe–” Steve started.

 

“–Then come to my place, you know you’ll be safe there. We’ll drop Steve off to get some pictures of your dad while you and I get some Starbucks and donuts. How does that sound?”

 

“Drop me off? Why can’t you guys just wait outside for me?” he asked as Tony helped Joey to her feet, leaving the bottle on the ground and walking her back to the car.

 

“Because,” he started, not stopping to see if Steve was following them, “you could use that time to cool off and seriously think things over.” The blonde tried to not look offended as he quickly caught up to them and begrudgingly got in the backseat behind Joey.

 

“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he asked as he buckled his seat belt.

 

Tony waited until they started driving to answer, probably just to piss Steve off more.

 

“It means if you even think about yelling at this child I will fucking dump you, okay?” He heard Joey gasp at that as his own mouth hung open in disbelief.

 

“Are you…really fucking tell me how to parent–”

 

“–yes, I’m telling you how to fucking parent, even if it costs this relationship because I fucking love this kid. I love you too but you’re seriously pissing me off right now.”

 

“What the hell did I do?” he demanded.

 

“She’s hurting, Steve! She misses her old dad, got abandoned by her new one and so she drank. Underage. Get the fuck over it! Honestly, part of me thinks you’ll dump me for my drinking any fucking day now. It’s a coping mechanism. You know what my parents did to help me cope with that when I was her age? They threw me in fucking rehab. What she needs is someone to love her and to listen. Not scream at her and punish her.”

 

“Tony…” Steve began, slightly less angry as Tony was starting to take up that space in the car.

 

“She thinks you don’t want her, Steve!” he confessed, evident by the gasp and silent “Tony” that came from the passenger seat.

 

“Jo…?” Steve asked in disbelief.

 

“Says you told her you didn’t want kids when she was 8, and four years later boom, she’s your kid. How do you think that made her feel? You know what else she said?!” he asked a little more forcefully.

 

“She told me when we first got together, I was an intruder. But later she realized “she was the intruder,” thinking she’d done more harm than good to you.”

 

“Tony!” Joey said a little more forcefully, obviously upset with this confession.

               

“Now, I know you love her. I see it all the time and I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt…which is why I’m dropping you off to think about what you want to _calmly say_ to a **sober Joey**. I want you to think long and hard about how lucky you are to have her,” Tony paused as he pulled in to park in front of his apartment.

 

“And then…then I want you to think long and hard about this relationship,” he choked out the last words.

 

Steve felt his eyes get misty as he watched Tony grip the wheel.

 

“You love someone in spite of their faults…and I have a lot of them…including drinking. Which is why I haven’t done it in front of you since the first night we met…” Steve hadn’t realized that, frown deepening as he took in Tony’s words.

 

“I love you Steve,” the man confessed as he made eye contact with him in the rearview mirror, “but right now? I need you to get the fuck out of my car.” The sound of the doors unlocking shook Steve out of his trance, nodding as he made his way out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

 

Shame gave him goosebumps as he considered his first reaction to the news of her trauma with anger, as if it was in anyway her fault.

 

He watched them drive away, hating himself for how right Tony was.

 

How had he screwed up so royally?

 

The two people who he loved most in this world didn’t know just how much he loved them?

               

He clearly wasn’t telling them enough.

 

Or showing them enough.

 

Steve looked up to the sky, thinking for the first time how disappointed in him Bucky would be. He imagines it differently, if Bucky had found Joey crying at her mom’s grave, bottle in hand. How he would’ve just sat with her, probably take a swig of the drink as he pulled her onto his lap. Fuck, he was a much better dad than Steve would ever be.

 

And therein lied the problem.

 

Steve, in his thirty years of living, has never left Bucky’s shadow. He hesitated adopting her in the beginning, not wanting her to think he was trying to replace his brother. He never ended up doing it, thinking he never measured up to Bucky as a parent. Always introduced himself as her uncle, though he always internally thought of her as his kid.

 

All this time he thought Joey was mad at him for replacing her dad…and it turns out she was mad he _hadn’t_. He needed to let Bucky go in that aspect. Pull him off the ‘perfect dad pedestal’ to give Steve the chance to be her father figure. He’d never replace Bucky as her real dad…but he needed to stop with the uncle/authoritative guardian shtick.

 

Joey was right, he stopped being fun.

 

He pictures Bucky smacking the back of his head, like a light bulb going off as he thought of how his brother had told him once he’d make a great dad.

 

It was after he said he’d never have kids, just as Joey has said happened when she was 8. He remembers that conversation, though he also remembers giving her a hug and telling her “a niece was all he needed.” He would have to explain himself to her.

 

To both of them.

 

Fuck did Tony really not see how much Steve loved him? How head over heels he was for him?

 

He finally moved his feet to go back inside, knowing what he needed to do.

 

* * *

 

He took the opportunity to shower before grabbing the box of photo albums and home videos, showing up at the mansion about half an hour later.

 

He was glad to see Joey had showered and eaten, the two sitting in the living room with a half-eaten box of donuts while the teen sported damp hair. They stopped their conversation when Steve entered the room, the blonde glad to see an extra coffee sitting waiting for him at the spot next to Joey.

 

He watched them watch him, sitting next to her and stealing a glance at Tony. The brunette brought his coffee to his lips as he watched Steve put the box on the table next to the donuts, both of them waiting for him to talk.

 

“I owe you both an apology,” he began, ignoring the surprised looks on both of them. “You’re right, I haven’t been doing a good enough job letting the two people I love most in this world…know that I love them the most in this world.” He saw Tony smile out of the corner of his eye, but he turned to address Joey first.

 

“Joey, when I said I didn’t want kids, it was because I was closeted 22 year old and was pissed about it. It wasn’t because I didn’t enjoy little people…having kids would’ve felt like…conforming to the very hetero-normative ideas that oppressed me to the point of waiting 30 years to come out. You think I didn’t want you? Kid,” great, he was hoping he could hold off on the tears. “I’ve loved you since the moment I held you the day you were born. I stayed with you while your dad…stayed with your mom,” he said carefully.

 

“And since that day,” he said, not caring about the free flow of tears at this point, “since **I was 14** ,” he emphasized, “I’ve loved you more and more than I thought possible. Even when you learned to roll _as_ I was changing your dirty diaper. And when you made me read Green Eggs and Ham so many times I started reciting it in my sleep?” he took the time to pause, glad to see her smile at that. “Your first word was ‘dada’ but you know what your third word was? Seeb.” She laughed a little at that, curiosity reading across her face.

 

“…what was my second word?”

 

“’No’, I taught you that and immediately regretted it,” he said, cherishing her laugh. He took another breath before confessing the absolute truth.

 

“It was never that I didn’t want you…it was that I never felt good enough to have you.” Her head shot up at that, eyes equally watery as she looked at him in confusion.

 

“I knew I could never replace your dad,” he choked out that last word, heart always **always** hurting whenever he thought of his deceased brother. “So I never bothered trying. And that wasn’t fair to you, because you deserve a better dad than that.” He didn’t look at either of them when he finished, feeling a little raw inside. He felt the couch shift, looking up as Joey moved over to wrap her arms around him.

 

“You’re a great dad, Steve. I’m sorry I was a little shit today…”

 

“No,” Steve said as he pulled her onto his lap, engulfing her in a bear hug and soaking in her words. “You have nothing to apologize for, I should’ve requested today off. I’m so sorry Jo, if I remembered you wouldn’t have ended up drunk at his grave.”

 

“You don’t know that,” she countered with a smile in her voice. He laughed loudly, turning to smile at Tony who had laughed as well – tears in his eyes like the other two.

 

“I know I _should_ have done better. And I will do better,” he made sure to lock eyes with Tony. “I promise.”

 

The three sat in silence for a moment, Steve just enjoying holding his kid in his arms, chest filled with warmth at how happy Bucky would be for them.

 

“I love you Joey,” he added for good measure, promising himself he’d say it more often. She squirmed a little in his lap, only to bury her head in his neck and wrap her arms around him again.

 

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

 

He rubbed her back for a few more minutes before looking over at Tony, who hadn’t looked away from the two but was watching them silently. The brunette smiled sheepishly back at him, looking like he was still unsure of **their** fate.

 

“Say, kiddo, Ruth should be dropping Peter off any minute…do you wanna go wait downstairs for him while I talk with Steve?” Tony asked, surprising Steve with the announcement. He thought Tony was going to pick Peter up tomorrow morning, smiling when he realized he must’ve asked Ruth to bring him tonight…so the four could hang out…as a **family**. 

 

Joey climbed off his lap and made her way to the elevators, obviously aware of the plan beforehand. Steve waited until she left to get it out.

 

“I don’t care if she starts drinking when she’s 21, I just don’t want her to drink underage. I don’t care that you drink, I actually find you incredibly charming and maybe even a little sexy when you’re drunk,” Steve blurted out, pausing when Tony just looked surprised back at him. “I love you Tony. I love you so much it _hurts_. I’ve never liked birthdays, but I loved my 30 th because I met **you**. You literally make me a better man.”

 

He took this opportunity to scoot closer to Tony, smiling when his love’s face blushed at the words.

 

“And I’m so sorry I haven’t made that anything but obvious to you, Tony. I love you so much…I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

That part he hadn’t quite planned on admitting. They were almost three months into their relationships, marriage was a little absurd of a thought. But he realized he said the right thing when he told the truth, loving the way Tony’s smile grew as he scooted closer to Steve.

 

“Well,” the man choked out, “guess I’m glad I put you in time-out…” Steve laughed loudly at that, only able to agree.

 

“Me too,” the blonde said as he leaned over to kiss the love of his life. “Maybe later I can uh…put **you** in timeout…” he said suggestively. The brunette snorted out a laugh, hand going over his mouth in immediate embarrassment. Steve simply removed the hand to kiss him again. He pulled back as he pet the face of the man he loved.

 

“I can’t imagine losing either of you… _any of you_ ,” he clarified when they heard the elevators ding again and the quick patter of footsteps approach. He stole another kiss from the brunette, relishing in the smile he felt against his lips.

 

“Daddy! Steeb!” the toddler shouted excitedly, throwing himself on top of the two men. Steve fumbled him for balance as he watched Joey join them on Steve’s side, extending an arm to wrap around his girl.

 

The family leaned back into the couch, making themselves comfortable as Steve sent a thanks upstairs for his life.

 

His incredibly lucky life he would be eternally grateful for.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

The day of their wedding, Steve was having trouble wrangling the four and a half year old into his tiny tux. Joey stood unimpressed by their side.

 

“Come on Captain, we don’t have all day.”

 

Steve shot a glare her way. Ever since he was promoted six months ago, she only called him Captain when he was obviously failing at something. Like dressing a tiny tornado.

 

“I’ll go look for reinforcements,” she offered, ignoring Steve’s pleading look.

 

“Papa it’s too tight!” the boy complained loudly as he looked on the verge of a tantrum. May joined them a moment later, bless that beautiful woman, as she quickly joined Peter’s side.

 

“Petey what’s wrong? I thought you liked your tux?”

 

“It’s too tight momma!” he complained again, dramatically flinging his arms.

 

“Really? Cause it seems pretty loose if you can flail your arms about…” she said pointedly, not falling for his bs.

 

“Come on baby, we can’t start without you! You have the most important job as the ring bearer, remember?” Steve tried again.

 

“But Papaaaaaaa,” he whined out, making sure to drag the word out as far as possible.

 

“Uh uh,” May said, cutting him off. “We talked about this Peter. We’re not going to do anything to take away from Daddy and Papa’s big day, right? Cause we love them and we’re happy for them? Plus remember how Papa officially adopted Joey? He’s going to officially adopt you too! Lots of reasons to celebrate our big happy family! Just keep it on long enough to walk down the aisle and take a picture. I promise you’ll take it off after, okay?”

 

“Okay,” the boy muttered, finally relenting so Steve could finish helping him get dressed. The door opened as Tony peered in.

 

“Hey, is everything okay?”

 

“Yup,” Steve said as he pulled his boy in for a hug and kiss, grabbing his hand to lead the way to the wedding.

 

Sam served as his best man, bringing Sharon as a date to their wedding. Rhodey was Tony’s with Pepper being one of his groomsmen and absolutely rocking a pantsuit.

 

Peter was on his best behavior as he carried the pillow down the aisle, smiling at the men who each kissed him on the cheek. Joey, being one of Steve’s groomsmen and also rocking a suit, pulled Peter back to stand by her, the two smiling at their parents.

 

Neither made it through the ceremony without tears, turning to see not many others in attendance had either. Except Peter, who looked happy but a little bored.

 

After the ceremony they officially adopted each other’s kid, laughing as Peter excitedly removed the jacket of his tux in celebration.

 

“Yay Papa!” he shouted as he hugged Steve’s legs. The blonde leaned down to pick up his son, pulling him into his embrace as he stole a glance at his husband.

 

Who was smiling back at him, hugging their daughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
